


Sejamos-amigos

by evoraeri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraeri/pseuds/evoraeri
Summary: Jongdae era a mais linda das estações. Ele era a razão pela qual os dias ensolarados chegavam após um longo inverno, as flores desabrochavam e os pássaros cantavam alegremente de manhã. Ele era as margaridas que surgiam quando a neve derretia e, ao mesmo tempo, era os malmequeres que as acompanhavam. E eu, como uma criança que procurava as respostas para o seu primeiro amor, precisei desvendá-lo pétala por pétala: bem-me-quer, malmequer, bem-me-quer, malmequer. Até perceber que, apesar de ele ser a minha primavera, eu nunca seria a dele.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen's Wife, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 32
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Plot:** #147
> 
> Obrigada ao EXOlipse pela oportunidade e, principalmente, à minha beta que foi maravilhosa. Esse festival foi o empurrão que eu precisava para deixar as minhas inseguranças de lado, então muito obrigada pelos comentários e pelas sugestões. Espero que gostem e, não vou mentir, espero que sofram também lendo Sejamos-amigos. Continuem dando muito amor ao EXO e, principalmente, ao Jongdae. ♥

“ _Se nós voltarmos no tempo,_

_Para o dia em que nos conhecemos_

_Não fique parado ao lado do candeeiro_

_Não sorria,_ _n_ _ão mexa no seu cabelo dessa forma_

 _Para que assim,_ _e_ _u possa simplesmente_ _passar por você_ ”

Eu nunca saberia dizer como tinha chegado àquela situação.

Eu nunca saberia dizer como Jongdae tinha passado, à frente dos meus olhos, de trainee recém-chegado à trainee recém-chegado que provavelmente debutaria com o EXO porque cantava excepcionalmente bem.

Como tinha acontecido tão rápido? Como ele tinha conseguido mostrar em quatro meses o que eu e outros membros tínhamos levado quatro anos ou mais? Nunca senti raiva ou inveja, apenas curiosidade genuína e vontade de ensiná-lo tudo o que ainda precisaria aprender no pouco tempo que tínhamos até o tão aguardado debut.

Será que tinha sido a partir daí que comecei a me apaixonar? Quando percebi que Jongdae era dono de uma voz linda, mas que não tinha conquistado a todos com ela? A verdade é que as pessoas se renderam ao seu sorriso fácil que deixava as maçãs do rosto salientes e olhinhos quase fechados. Mesmo quando ele sorria sem mostrar os dentes, era lindo ver como os cantos dos lábios curvavam, fazendo com que ele parecesse um gatinho. E por falar em gatos, ele também reclamava como um quando as coisas não corriam como o esperado, quando não conseguia alcançar a nota certa ou quando um passo de dança em específico o obrigava a treinar mais horas do que os outros.

Talvez tenha sido ali que começara a me apaixonar. Quando comecei a revezar com Jongin os treinos extras, para que o nosso segundo membro mais novo não precisasse passar três horas a mais na sala de dança ensinando o novato. Pensando melhor, será que já nessa altura eu sentia alguma atração por Kim Jongdae? Que, sem perceber, as minhas intenções não fossem poupar o nosso dançarino principal, mas sim passar mais tempo com o mais novo vocalista; aprender mais sobre ele e investir numa amizade, já que ficaríamos juntos pelo menos nos próximos dez anos?

Com certeza tinha sentido alguma coisa estranha na boca do estômago vendo Chen no palco quando finalmente debutamos. No entanto, olhando para trás, não saberia dizer se as borboletas eram causadas pela ansiedade característica de quem performa para uma audiência pela primeira vez, ou pela simples imagem da felicidade estampada na cara do meu melhor amigo. Dos meus melhores amigos. Havia sido um dia de muitas emoções e era difícil separar cada uma delas.

Aquele foi o meu primeiro momento de felicidade partilhado com ele. O pré-debut parecia ter se resumido em intermináveis horas de esforço e dedicação, prazos para cumprir, metas para estabelecer e alcançar, pouco tempo para dormir, comer, conversar. Quando eu pensava sobre o assunto, achava ridículo não ter considerado a hipótese de estar apaixonado em 2011, quando começamos a viver juntos e a partilhar cada pequeno momento da nossa vida diária.

Todos os membros estavam esgotados, mantendo-se acordados à base da expectativa, mas, estranhamente, lembrava-me perfeitamente de sair da minha rotina várias vezes para aliviar Jongdae de alguma coisa. Fosse de fazer a cama de manhã quando acordávamos atrasados, fazer os trabalhos de casa de mandarim, ou até mesmo usar o próprio telefone quando vivíamos na China e o mais novo queria ligar para casa.

Não pareceu estranho na altura. Parecia que cada membro mais velho tinha, silenciosamente e de forma não intencional, escolhido um protegido entre os mais novos e os mantido debaixo das suas asas até bem depois dos anos de rookies passarem. Sehun era o mais sortudo: por ser o mais novo de todos recebia mais atenção do que precisava, mas era especialmente paparicado por Suho e Luhan; passada a primeira impressão pouco amigável, Kai fora rapidamente adotado por Kyungsoo, que era capaz de dar o seu próprio kimbab para o mais novo comer; Yifan e Yixing revezavam-se para cuidar de Zitao, que era mais sensível do que aparentava; Chanyeol e Baekhyun tornaram-se inseparáveis desde o primeiro momento então se cuidavam, apesar de não serem muito responsáveis: competiam com frequência para ver quem aguentava mais tempo sem dormir ou quantas garrafas d’água conseguiam beber de uma vez só, deixavam Junmyeon e Yifan com os cabelos em pé, mas até que rendiam boas gargalhadas.

E eu, claro, fiquei com Jongdae. De forma intencional, sim, porque senti desde o primeiro momento a necessidade de me aproximar. Mas também de forma não intencional, porque sendo os únicos membros coreanos do EXO-M, era natural que tal acontecesse. Era natural também que eu não tivesse percebido quando exatamente os cuidados pararam de estar relacionados com a cultura de “irmão mais velho cuida do mais novo” e passaram a estar relacionados com sentimentos pouco fraternais.

Talvez tenha acontecido quando os maus momentos chegaram. Quando tive de me obrigar a fazer dietas rigorosas, porque se colocasse na balança o ódio que recebia e a comida que comia, mais valia deixar de comer. Ou quando tudo parecia ir demasiado bem até Yifan ser o primeiro a abandonar o barco, me deixando enquanto membro mais velho, com a sensação de que se tivesse feito mais, conversado mais e tentado entendê-lo mais, muita coisa poderia ter sido evitada.

Jongdae estava lá em todos os momentos. Estava nos bons e especialmente nos ruins. Estava lá para me abraçar, me confortar, me fazer sentir uma pessoa melhor, ser uma pessoa melhor. E eu definitivamente não estava a espera de me apaixonar. Com tantas coisas acontecendo à minha volta, não queria sequer me apaixonar. Porque o amor dava trabalho, especialmente quando vinha na forma de um membro do grupo.

Não foi intencional. De jeito nenhum. Mas acontece que quando vi Jongdae vir na minha direção com um sorriso no rosto, um copo de café preparado do jeito que eu gostava e os olhos brilhando porque com certeza agradaria o seu hyung – que no caso, era eu, cansado depois de um dia cheio –, todo o resto parou de funcionar.

Há quanto tempo isso tinha acontecido? Não podia ter sido há muito tempo porque a imagem permanecia vívida na minha memória, lembrava-me que ele estava vestido com uma das roupas utilizadas para as performances de Overdose, todo de preto, o casaco decorado com pedras brilhantes e o cabelo escuro estilizado para o lado de forma que parte da testa ficasse à mostra.

Ele estava lindo.

Tão lindo que eu lembrava de ter me sentido um pouco confuso por alguns momentos. Porque, desde quando eu reparava assim tanto em Jongdae? Desde quando eu ficava tão encantado por vê-lo ao ponto de perder o ar?

Desde aquele dia, talvez.

O dia em que me vi perdidamente apaixonado e, coincidentemente, o dia em que comecei a desejar que aquela paixão nunca tivesse existido.

“ _Quando abril passar,_

_Vamos virar as costas um para o outro_

_Como se nada tivesse acontecido_

_Essa é a única forma de dizermos adeus_

_De uma forma bonita_

_Até lá, sorria mais um pouco_

_Sorria_ ”


	2. Capítulo 2

“ _Quando o inverno passar e as flores florescerem,_

_Nós dissemos que ficaríamos bem_

_Mas não importa o quanto eu tente,_

_Não consigo ignorar o coração que está morrendo_ ”

Junmyeon foi o primeiro a ficar sabendo.

Não precisou de muito tempo para que ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Era um dos meus melhores amigos, afinal, e me conhecia tão bem quanto a palma da sua própria mão.

Levou alguns meses, sim, porque eu não era bom com as palavras e não queria preocupá–lo. Como líder ele já se preocupava demais. Então tentei ao máximo evitar uma conversa, mesmo sentindo que ele tinha muito a dizer só pela forma como trocávamos olhares. Teria sido muito burro se pensasse que algo assim escaparia dos olhos atentos de Junmyeon, que cuidava de todos como um pai super protetor.

Foi ele quem puxou o assunto um dia, num intervalo entre os ensaios em que nos vimos sozinhos na sala de dança. Era raro estarmos sozinhos então acho que ele quis aproveitar a oportunidade, mesmo que não fosse o momento mais propício pois os membros poderiam entrar a qualquer momento.

– Quando é que você está pensando em me contar sobre você e Jongdae?

– Agora? – Respondi. Por que, o que mais haveria de dizer? Não tinha me preparado para confessar os meus sentimentos para ninguém, mesmo sentindo que precisava desabafar antes que explodisse. Junmyeon riu e esperou que eu continuasse: – E não é sobre nós ou sobre ele. É só sobre mim. Ele não faz a menor ideia.

– Isso é o que você acha.

– Isso é o que eu tenho certeza. – Respondi de imediato. Eu tinha quase certeza que as chances de Jongdae sentir algo além da amizade por mim eram zero, então não precisava que ninguém tentasse me dar esperança. – Se for para falar comigo sobre isso, quero que seja racional e sincero como sempre foi. Eu sei que o que eu sinto é platônico e está tudo bem.

– E o que é que você sente? – Fingi prestar atenção na garrafa d’água nas minhas mãos durante alguns segundos, não para desviar do assunto, mas para criar coragem de dizer com todas as letras. Mas era difícil. – Você tem que colocar para fora, hyung.

Nesse momento entendi o que Junmyeon estava fazendo. Entendi pela forma carinhosa como me tratou, me chamando de irmão, coisa que raramente fazia. E entendi pela forma como justificou o seu pedido. Ele não queria me provocar ou me envergonhar. Ele queria me livrar do sufoco na garganta, da vontade de gritar por ter que manter um segredo tão grande só para mim durante tanto tempo, e das lágrimas que se acumulavam sempre que eu lembrava que nunca iria ser correspondido.

– Eu amo o Jongdae. – Confessei depois de respirar fundo e contar até três mentalmente. Sabia que não seria julgado pelo meu amigo, mas parecia que falar em voz alta tornaria tudo mais real. – Amo.

– Ama como? Eu também amo você, amo os meninos. – Confesso que tive vontade de acabar com a conversa naquele momento. Já tinha dito com todas as letras, não precisava explicar, mas Junmyeon era insistente. – Você já viu como eu amo o Sehun? Faria quase qualquer coisa por ele.

– O que você não faria por ele? – Perguntei rindo.

– Acho que não mataria ninguém por ele. – Encarei-o com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Matar também era um extremo, mas entendi onde ele queria chegar.

– Nem se ele estivesse correndo risco de vida? – Junmyeon não precisou pensar antes de responder.

– Isso é diferente. – Ele encostou as costas completamente na parede atrás de nós e olhou para cima, pensando antes de continuar. – Mas é algo que qualquer irmão faria, você não tentaria proteger a sua irmã de qualquer coisa? Ou mesmo nós?

_–_ O que eu sinto pelo Jongdae está bem longe de ser o que eu sinto pela minha irmã.

– Foi o que eu pensei. – Ficamos em silêncio durante um minuto. Ou dois. Não podia negar que me sentia mais leve por ter alguém com quem partilhar o meu segredo, mas também temia as consequências. – Você tem certeza que ele não sabe?

– Eu tenho certeza que ele não retribui. Não posso ter certeza sobre ele saber ou não, mas acredito que Jongdae é bom demais para me encher de esperanças à toa. – Suho concordou com a cabeça sem pedir mais explicações.

Confesso que quis perguntar se ele sabia de alguma coisa que eu não sabia. Tinha a certeza de que Jongdae me via como um melhor amigo, mas ele podia ter confiado alguma coisa ao líder e não a mim, como eu estava fazendo naquele momento.

E se Junmyeon soubesse com quem Jongdae trocava mensagens sem parar o dia inteiro? Pela forma como ele sorria olhando para o telefone, não podia ser um simples amigo. Eu mesmo tive vontade de perguntar várias vezes, mas não queria invadir a privacidade dele e bem, se ele quisesse me contar, já teria contado. E então as perguntas se enrolavam na minha cabeça e eu começava a questionar as minhas próprias certezas. Por que ele não me contava quem era? Porque não era ninguém especial e não havia por que contar? Ou porque ele sabia dos meus sentimentos e não queria me magoar?

– Se você precisar conversar, estou aqui. Vou estar sempre. – Junmyeon pousou a mão esquerda no meu joelho e apertou carinhosamente. Sempre soube disso, mas era bom ouvi-lo confirmar.

– Obrigado.

– Só não siga o exemplo do Chanyeol e do Baekhyun, ok? – Ele pediu rindo. Junmyeon sabia que isso não aconteceria porque eu era muito mais tímido e odiava chamar a atenção, percebi que ele só queria aliviar o ambiente, então ri também. – Por mim. Aqueles dois já me dão muito trabalho só por respirarem um ao lado do outro, então tente manter a discrição.

Era o que eu tentava fazer todos os dias, na verdade, então só acenei com a cabeça confirmando que seguiria as instruções. E a conversa morreu aí porque o grupo de crianças mais barulhentas com quem eu já tinha cruzado irrompeu pela porta, dissipando qualquer indício das minhas confissões.

Kyungsoo foi o segundo.

Foi num início de noite qualquer, enquanto preparávamos o jantar para todos. Ele gostava de cozinhar e eu gostava de limpar, então éramos uma boa dupla na cozinha. Não precisei contar com todas as letras, mas algo na forma como eu disse “não misture brócolis na carne toda, o Chen não gosta” o fez olhar para mim com um sorriso sugestivo e desconfiado.

Lembro de ter ficado um pouco perplexo com a insinuação estampada no rosto dele e de ter considerado ser só coisas da minha cabeça. Afinal de contas, não tinha como Kyungsoo saber, tinha? Junmyeon não teria contado. Será que eu estava sendo tão óbvio assim?

– O que foi? – Resolvi perguntar. Era melhor tirar a dúvida no momento do que não dormir à noite com incertezas. Quantos mais soubessem, mais encrencado eu ficaria.

– Nada. – Foi a resposta, mas o sorrisinho continuou lá.

– Então que cara é essa? – Insisti. Falei meio rindo de nervoso e acho que isso deixou Kyungsoo à vontade para falar.

– Eu sei que ele não gosta de brócolis, hyung, não precisava ficar tão desesperado.

– Eu não estava desesperado, só estava te lembrando.

– Fofo. – Eu tentei fechar a cara, mas não resultou. Estava muito envergonhado para não rir da minha própria desgraça. – Olha só a cor das suas bochechas! – Tive que me controlar para não levar as mãos às bochechas, como normalmente fazia quando as sentia queimar. Não queria validar o que Kyungsoo estava dizendo, mas ele tinha razão e sabia disso. Em troca dei um soco no braço dele, mais para retrucar de alguma forma porque não deve ter doído nem um pouco. – Eu já estava desconfiado há algum tempo, mas não quis me intrometer. Não tem problema nenhum em dizer que está apaixonado.

– Quem está apaixonado? Minseok hyung?

E assim Jongin foi o terceiro a saber.

Tudo porque ele resolveu conferir quanto tempo faltava para o jantar ficar pronto. Kyungsoo pediu para ele abaixar a voz, pois com a surpresa ele falou mais alto do que o normal. A minha reação foi esfregar as têmporas com a mão limpa e fazer uma nota mental para agradecer Kyungsoo mais tarde por ter sido rápido em controlar a curiosidade do mais novo.

Kyungsoo não contaria nada a ninguém se eu não autorizasse, mas nem eu tive coragem de negar essa informação ao segundo maknae quando o vi com a cara emburrada por ser posto de lado. Então depois de fazê-lo prometer que manteria segredo, acabei por confessar rapidamente e em sussurros que estava apaixonado pelo Jongdae mas que nós não tínhamos nada e, em hipótese alguma, ele poderia saber dos meus sentimentos.

Para meu alívio, Jongin pareceu um pouco surpreso. Mas não muito. O que me fez duvidar da minha capacidade de manter aquilo comigo durante muito mais tempo. Em nenhum momento ele tentou me incentivar o que me fez pensar que, sendo ele tão próximo de Jongdae, talvez soubesse de alguma coisa que eu não sabia. Não perguntei, no entanto. Não valia a pena.

O mais difícil foi Baekhyun.

Ele pareceu ter começado a desconfiar durante as nossas promoções como CBX. Se pensava alguma coisa antes disso, nunca me disse. Mas eu também tentei ser mais discreto a partir do momento em que um terço do grupo sabia, limitando as nossas interações em frente as câmeras ao normal para um fan service e, fora das câmeras, tentava não ser tão óbvio quando estávamos rodeados pelos membros.

Inicialmente quis acreditar que a mudança de postura do Baekhyun era só impressão minha, mas não tardou muito até que ele começasse a deixar todos os seus planos escancarados. Saía da sala em todos os intervalos, evitava sentar entre mim e Jongdae para que ficássemos lado a lado, pedia sempre que Chanyeol o fosse buscar na empresa, mesmo que a van pudesse muito bem deixá-lo em casa e, um pouco antes de finalmente confrontá-lo, ele já estava comendo as refeições em menos de dez minutos numa tentativa de me deixar passar mais tempo sozinho com Jongdae.

Tomei a iniciativa de contar de uma vez porque, primeiro: se ele continuasse nesse ritmo, o próximo passo provavelmente seria nos trancar num cubículo do banheiro e nos ameaçar, dizendo que só sairíamos dali depois de nos beijarmos; e segundo: ele precisava saber que nenhuma das suas tentativas de nos juntar resultaria em algo.

– Eu confesso que não tinha certeza. – Foi o que ele me disse quando perguntei o que raio estava fazendo. – Mas achei que se pressionasse o suficiente vocês acabariam por ceder. – Ele me deu o sorriso mais culpado que já tinha visto, tinha percebido que eu não tinha gostado dos seus métodos. – Tá na cara que vocês se gostam, hyung.

– Você está vendo coisa onde não tem. – Ele me encarou desconfiado, parecendo achar que eu estava dizendo aquilo por vergonha de admitir a verdade. – É sério, Baekhyun. Eu acho que ele tem uma namorada.

Àquela altura do campeonato eu já tinha tido a oportunidade de espiar as conversas de Jongdae por cima do ombro na van algumas vezes. Não era algo de que me orgulhasse, mas realmente acreditei que não devia me sentir culpado se a finalidade era apenas aliviar um pouco o meu coração e pôr um fim às minhas esperanças ridículas.

Não tinha lido nada de especial, no entanto. Além de as mensagens terem claramente um tom carinhoso, não havia nada que denunciasse qual era a relação dele com ela, mesmo que se falassem todos os dias e, ocasionalmente, saíssem para jantar juntos. Bem, ele não dizia com quem ia jantar ou com quem passava o dia de folga inteiro, mas para mim estava mais do que óbvio que era com ela.

Areum.

Ela devia ser bonita, como o nome dizia.

Devia ser boa pessoa, para tê-lo conquistado.

E devia fazê-lo feliz, porque não havia dúvidas de que Jongdae andava radiante ultimamente e eu o conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que não era apenas devido ao nosso sucesso profissional. Ele parecia brilhar com um sorriso de orelha à orelha sempre que recebia uma nova mensagem e ficava muito fofo saltitando até a mesa onde deixávamos os nossos telefones antes de começarmos a dançar. Me fazia perguntar se era com aquela mesma cara boba que eu ficava quando conversava com ele, quando o ouvia cantar ou simplesmente quando ele entrava na sala.

Foi então que eu percebi que, apesar de tudo, o que mais me incomodava não era saber que tinha perdido Jongdae para outra pessoa. Eu nunca tive chances, sequer, e o amava demais para ficar triste pela sua felicidade. Mas doía saber que ele não queria partilhar algo tão importante comigo.

– Não leve isso tão a sério. – Baekhyun começou a dizer depois do meu desabafo. – Se ele não contou a ninguém, pode não ser importante. E se for… bem, você também está escondendo algo importante dele.

– É diferente. – A minha situação não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a de Jongdae. – Eu estaria arriscando tudo se falasse com ele sobre o que sinto. Arriscaria a nossa amizade, a harmonia no grupo, tudo. E se nós discutíssemos? Vocês poderiam tomar partes e seria ainda pior. Eu não sou descarado ou corajoso como você e o Chanyeol.

– Você me acha descarado?! – Eu ri porque de todas as coisas relevantes que eu tinha dito, aquela foi a única que chamou a atenção do Baekhyun. Senti que devia ter conversado com ele há mais tempo sobre isso, ele com certeza teria me apoiado como qualquer outro e me feito rir muitas vezes.

– Às vezes…? – Respondi ainda rindo, mas ele pareceu tão em pânico com a ideia que tive de me explicar. Não queria que ele pensasse que estava sendo descuidado e tudo o que tinham demorado anos a construir em silêncio estava em risco de desabar. – Fora das câmeras, eu quero dizer. Na frente delas vocês são só melhores amigos que se constrangem com muita facilidade perto um do outro. 

Ele suspirou aliviado e levou uma das mãos ao peito para mostrar que quase tinha tido um ataque do coração com as minhas palavras. Era um exagerado, esse Baekhyun. Sempre foi. E não tinha papas na língua conosco, apesar de ser bem mais reservado fora do grupo.

– O que você chama de coragem, outros chamam de burrice e egoísmo, então é bem relativo. – Concordei com a cabeça, sabia do que ele estava falando.

Durante muito tempo, Chanyeol e Baekhyun se negaram a ter qualquer coisa além da amizade, mesmo sendo óbvio para todos que o que sentiam um pelo outro não desapareceria só porque se recusavam a assumir uma relação. Fazia todo o sentido que mantivessem essa linha de pensamento, porque tendo personalidades muito parecidas e sendo explosivos como eram, qualquer discussão parecia o fim do mundo e isso se refletia no ambiente dentro do grupo.

O maior problema no entanto, não era a aceitação da nossa parte ou o que aconteceria caso terminassem algo que ainda nem existia. Era impensável que algum dia o relacionamento deles caísse na mídia e, por isso, a discrição era de extrema importância. Infelizmente essa era a última preocupação deles enquanto se beijavam num local que, aparentemente, era escondido dos olhos do dispatch. Acabaram numa situação bastante constrangedora que envolvia eles próprios, os nossos managers, o CEO da empresa e Suho.

Burro e egoísta foram as coisas mais carinhosas que Baekhyun ouviu naquele dia. Chanyeol também ouviu, claro, mas Baekhyun foi mais atacado por ter tido uma oportunidade única debutando em tão pouco tempo e sendo apanhado num provável escândalo quando o sucesso começava a bater à nossa porta. Junmyeon teve de assumir responsabilidade pelos dois, garantindo que nada parecido aconteceria novamente e os dois passaram meses se evitando.

Quando estávamos nos preparativos para o CBX as coisas já estavam mais estabilizadas, apesar de Suho ainda manter um olho no casal sempre que tinha uma câmera por perto. Se pensasse racionalmente sobre o assunto, também poderia ter acusado os meus membros de egoísmo. Afinal, estavam dispostos a colocar todo o nosso trabalho em risco por alguns beijos. Mas quando via os dois juntos, rindo por qualquer parvoíce, se preocupando um com o outro e voltando para casa felizes no fim do dia, me perguntava se não teria sido capaz de fazer o mesmo por e _com_ Jongdae. Se não teria tido coragem de desafiar tanta gente ao mesmo tempo, dia após dia, por algo que muitos viam como passageiro.

Vontade não faltaria.

– Você já pensou que ele pode nunca ter se declarado porque não queria dar o primeiro passo? E ele também pode ser bi. – A minha expressão denunciou a minha confusão. – Ele também te trata como se fosse o membro mais precioso do grupo. Não há ninguém que ele abrace como abraça você. Quando você está lá, desmaiado no chão depois dos ensaios, ele primeiro vai buscar a sua garrafa d’água e só depois é que bebe. Pelo amor de Buda, hyung, ele passa os concertos te cutucando!

Tudo o que eu queria e não queria ao mesmo tempo: alguém me iludindo, tentando me fazer acreditar que havia esperança, que podia dar certo. E Baekhyun fazia isso como ninguém, o brilho nos olhos dele quase me fez acreditar que se eu me declarasse para Jongdae assim que ele entrasse pela porta do estúdio, nós seríamos felizes para sempre.

– Essa é apenas a forma dele de mostrar gratidão, Baekhyun. Eu tenho a certeza de que Jongdae me ama, mas como um irmão. Não há nada que ele faça por mim que vocês não fariam também. – Tentei explicar, mas Baekhyun não pareceu nem um pouco convencido.

– Tudo bem se você não quiser tentar. Eu estou te incentivando, mas nunca passei por isso, não sei como é. Você sabe, eu e Chanyeol somos meio estranhos. – E eram mesmo. Tinham uma conexão estranha desde o primeiro momento, adivinhavam o que outro pensava só pelo olhar. Faziam tudo parecer mais simples.

– Eu sei. E me desculpe por isso, mas tenho inveja de vocês. – Baekhyun ficou surpreso com a minha confissão. Eu não queria parecer um mau amigo e ainda bem que ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer. – _D_ eve ser bom ter essa cumplicidade com alguém, se sentir amado por quem você ama, conquistar tantas coisas juntos. Vocês têm muita sorte.

– Temos mesmo. O único ponto negativo é que Suho hyung é o maior empata foda do universo. – Nesse momento eu não aguentei e ri. Ri muito. Byun Baekhyun sempre foi e sempre será bom demais para esse mundo. – Seria bom se ele nos deixasse em paz de vez em quando e fosse empatar outros casais. – Empurrei-o de leve por saber o que ele estava insinuando. Não ia resultar. – Eu não me importo de te ajudar, hyung. Eu shippo vocês e realmente acho_

– Você o quê?

– Shippo. – Ele repetiu e depois soletrou para que eu soubesse como se escrevia. – É inglês, as nossas fãs usam para dizer que vêem os membros como casais. Descobri há uns dias na internet. O que eu quero dizer é que não acho impossível e, se você me der carta branca, posso fazer disso a minha missão de vida. E você sabe: o que Byun Baekhyun quer, Byun Baekhyun consegue.

Ri outra vez, mas tive que negar a oferta de ajuda.

Não queria que as coisas ficassem desconfortáveis entre mim e Jongdae só porque Baekhyun acreditava em nós. Ou só porque tínhamos fãs que nos “shippavam”. Tudo era lindo na internet e nas histórias inventadas, mas se nós saíssemos do armário para o mundo inteiro… Tinhas minhas dúvidas sobre se a aceitação seria a mesma.

De qualquer forma, eu já estava conformado. Não queria viver para sempre com esse segredo dentro de mim, mas esperava que só surgisse o momento oportuno para confessá-lo daqui a muitos anos, depois de algumas cervejas e da partilha de várias histórias vergonhosas e quando eu já não sentisse mais nada além de saudade dos nossos tempos como amigos inseparáveis.

Eu pensava que se contasse assim, do nada, ele ficaria chocado. Tinha medo que ele me odiasse, que achasse que eu estava estragando tudo e que nada voltasse a ser como antes. Também tinha medo que ele sentisse pena de mim. Eu achava que Jongdae era doce demais para não se importar com os meus sentimentos e, na sua cabeça, a única solução seria me evitar a todo o custo e me tratar como se estivesse pisando em ovos, para não dar a entender o que não queria.

Por outro lado, se tudo só viesse à tona quando eu já tivesse ultrapassado esse amor platônico, os meus momentos de apreensão e as conversas que tive com os meninos seriam só mais uma das muitas coisas engraçadas que aconteceram durante os anos que estivemos juntos. Esse parecia ser o melhor caminho a seguir.

Obviamente que depois de Baekhyun, Chanyeol foi o próximo a saber. Não porque eu contei, mas porque eu sabia que tinha entrado num caminho sem volta e não valia a pena pedir segredo à Baekhyun.

Chanyeol me ligou algumas horas mais tarde para dizer que me adorava e que, se eu quisesse conversar com ele, ele pararia tudo o que estava fazendo para me encontrar e me ouvir. Ele também me agradeceu por ter deixado Baekhyun contar tudo e garantiu que o meu segredo estava bem guardado porque ele nunca, mas nunca mesmo, trairia a minha confiança. Mal sabia ele que o meu “segredo” já era do conhecimento de dois terços do grupo.

Em determinado momento da nossa conversa Chanyeol começou a chorar, o que me pegou desprevenido. Ele sempre foi o mais emotivo entre nós, isso não era novidade para ninguém mas, por que ele estava chorando por causa do meu amor não correspondido?

Foi então que ele me contou, com muito pesar, sobre todas as canções de amor escritas por Jongdae que estavam guardadas no seu estúdio. Não que eu não soubesse que ele andava compondo. É claro que eu sabia. Sabia e apoiava-o, não perdendo nem uma oportunidade de dizer que ele com certeza teria o seu debut solo em breve. Eu tinha inclusive passado horas ao seu lado somente observando-o enquanto escrevia uma letra. Ele não me deixou ver o resultado final mesmo eu tendo insistido muito, mas compreendi depois que ele disse que estava com vergonha e que, se estivesse suficientemente boa, eu acabaria por ouvir a música mais tarde.

Não me arrependi de admirá-lo colocar toda a sua inspiração no papel quando me recusou um spoiler, e também não me arrependi das horas de sono perdidas quando Chanyeol me contou que aquela música era, na verdade, uma dedicatória. Todas as músicas eram. E Chanyeol não precisava dizer que não eram para mim, porque eu sabia muito bem disso.

– _Eu acho que ele só me mostrou porque pensou que eu podia ajudá-lo a melhorá-las ou a compor as melodias._ – Disse Chanyeol, tentando que eu não levasse a omissão das letras como algo pessoal. – _Nós temos trabalhado nisso juntos às vezes, até em músicas que podem ser incluídas nos nossos futuros álbuns._

Mas por que ele não me dizia? Por que ele não me apresentava essa garota que, pelos vistos, era importante ao ponto de receber canções de amor? Por que ele não me dizia que estava apaixonado? Porque estava ficando óbvio e, por isso, ele assumia que todos nós sabíamos?

– _Ele deve estar com medo da nossa reação e da reação dos fãs, se descobrirem._ – Disse Chanyeol, parecendo ler os meus pensamentos. – _Talvez eles nem estejam numa relação séria ainda e anunciar qualquer coisa seria colocar a carroça à frente dos bois._

_–_ Anunciar? Ele não precisa “anunciar” nada, Chanyeol. Nós somos amigos, não há formalidades entre nós.

_– Eu sei, mas você sabe como o Jongdae é reservado com a vida privada dele, ele deve estar__

_–_ Nós também não somos a vida privada dele? – Nós éramos melhores amigos. Os nove. Não devia haver nada que não soubéssemos uns sobre os outros depois de tanto tempo juntos.

– _Sim, mas há coisas que nós não queremos contar nem aos nossos melhores amigos, hyung._ – Chanyeol parecia meio cansado enquanto falava comigo, como se estivesse tentando explicar uma coisa básica a uma criança. Mas eu não conseguia entender. De todas as coisas que ele poderia querer omitir dos amigos, por que justo um relacionamento? – _Eu não estou dizendo que entendo ou que sei os motivos dele. Vocês foram os primeiros a saber que eu estava apaixonado, mas eu também era muito óbvio e somos todos do mesmo grupo, do mesmo meio. Talvez ele não queria trazê-la para esse mundo? Talvez ela não queira ser perseguida por aí e ser o assunto do momento? Talvez eles queiram ter certeza primeiro?_ – Ele suspirou audivelmente antes de completar o raciocínio. – _Talvez ele não queria machucar você._

Tive que engolir em seco perante o tom de afirmação na última frase. Não era uma possibilidade, era uma certeza.

– Chanyeol_

_– Ele está tentando contar aos poucos, deixando pistas, você não acha?_

Se Chanyeol estivesse certo, Jongdae provavelmente estava testando a minha reação. Ou as nossas reações, se eu não quisesse pensar que as decisões dele giravam em torno de mim. Uma peça solta comigo, uma com Chanyeol, outra com Jongin, que devia saber mais do que aparentava e até mesmo com Suho – que a esta altura já devia estar dando conselhos amorosos –, logo o grupo inteiro teria um quebra-cabeça montado e Jongdae não precisaria contar nada a ninguém porque todos saberíamos. 

Foi assim que Sehun ficou sabendo também.

Ele desconfiou que Jongdae estava namorando e escondendo isso de todos, então depois de arrancar uma confissão do nosso vocalista, despejou a informação na mesa do jantar. Sehun era muito atento em relação aos membros, ele sabia quando alguma coisa estava errada. Por isso não fiquei surpreendido quando ele resolveu que aquela era a hora ideal para me colocar contra a parede.

– Eu estava louco para ver a sua cara, hyung, era a confirmação que eu precisava. – Ele disse antes de dar mais um gole na cerveja, com a cara mais despreocupada deste mundo. Junmyeon deu uma leve cotovelada nele, o que me fez pensar que o nosso líder era culpado, mas não consegui ficar chateado com isso. – Por que vocês me deixaram fora disso?

Sehun teria sido um bom refúgio para mim desde o início, na verdade. Ele era extremamente leal a qualquer membro do grupo e com certeza manteria o meu segredo bem longe dos ouvidos de Jongdae. Mas ele também adorava ver o circo pegar fogo e eu apostaria tudo em como se uniria a Baekhyun e tornaria a concretização do casal “XiuChen” o seu mais novo objetivo de vida.

– Não estou dizendo isso para te magoar, só acho que você deveria saber e, quem sabe, seguir em frente? – Limitei-me a concordar com a cabeça. Oh Sehun estava repleto de razão. Já estava mais do que na hora de ultrapassar esse amor platônico. Me peguei pensando que realmente deveria ter confiado nele mais cedo. Na minha cabeça (nas nossas cabeças?) Sehun continuava uma criança. Mas já era um homem feito, com a cabeça no lugar e pronto para nos ajudar e cuidar de nós, assim como cuidávamos dele.

– Por acaso você não tem nenhum amigo bonitão para apresentar? – Suho tentou aliviar o ambiente e conseguiu. Nós três rimos e eu imediatamente me senti mais leve, como se o peso de estragar o clima tivesse saído dos meus ombros.

– É claro que eu tenho. Vários. – Respondeu Sehun, ainda rindo. – Vocês ficariam impressionados com o tamanho da minha agenda e com os nomes que estão nela.

– Hummmmm… – Junmyeon murmurou, com um sorriso sugestivo nos lábios. – Acho que você devia aproveitar, Minseok.

– Quem sabe daqui algum tempo? – Respondi, não querendo desapontá-los ou deixá-los pensando que eu não superaria isso nunca. Sehun esticou a mão em cima da mesa até alcançar a minha, que apertou com carinho. Eu nunca tinha feito tanto esforço para não chorar.

– Leve o tempo que precisar, hyung. Nós vamos estar aqui. – Sehun continuou tentando me consolar. – Sabe que pode me ligar a qualquer hora se precisar conversar, nós podemos sair para beber todos os dias se você quiser, ou beber em casa para não causar problemas. – Eu ri. Não era a melhor opção me encher de álcool para afogar as mágoas, mas nós dois gostávamos muito de beber juntos.

– Obrigado, Sehun. – Ele fez um gesto com a mão, como se não precisasse ser agradecido. – Você cresceu.

– Eu tenho tentado avisar vocês sobre isso há anos, mas ninguém me ouve. – Ele reclamou enquanto Junmyeon apertava carinhosamente a sua bochecha.

Naquela mesma noite a culpa me consumiu de certa forma. Não tinha sido intencional deixar o grupo inteiro sabendo sobre os meus sentimentos, mas tinha acontecido e agora não havia como voltar atrás. As únicas pessoas que não sabiam era Jongdae – por motivos óbvios – e Yixing, que trabalhava de domingo a domingo e deveria ter os seus próprios problemas com os quais se preocupar.

Não queria incomodá-lo durante a madrugada, mas não quis perder o embalo da noite e acordar com vergonha de mencionar o assunto no dia seguinte. Yixing deveria estar dormindo de qualquer forma, e quando visualizasse a mensagem, poderíamos conversar.

“ _Xing-ah, quando puder conversar, me diga._

_Quero te contar uma coisa…_ ”

Mas qual não foi a minha surpresa quando recebi uma resposta nem um minuto depois. O nosso Lay não sabia mesmo o que era descanso. Pelo amor de todos os deuses, eram quase quatro da manhã!

“ _O que aconteceu, hyung???_

_Está tudo bem?_

_?????_ ”

“ _Não aconteceu nada!_

_Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.”_

E eu não tive tempo de enviar mais nenhuma mensagem. Enquanto pensava numa forma resumida e fácil de explicar tudo o que eu queria dizer, recebi uma chamada de vídeo dele. Quando atendi, a primeira coisa que reparei foi que Zhang Yixing não parecia com alguém que estava prestes a ir dormir. Nem perto disso. Por um lado fiquei aliviado por não ter atrapalhado o seu sono, mas por outro, me senti culpado. Como irmão mais velho deveria prestar mais atenção nele, no que ele andava fazendo, se estava comendo bem, como estava a sua saúde. A distância não era uma desculpa.

– _Gege!_ – Ele praticamente gritou do outro lado. – _Que saudades! Que bom que me mandou uma mensagem. Me desculpe por não falar com você muitas vezes, eu vou adiando, adiando, adiando…_

_–_ Não precisa se desculpar, Lay. A culpa também é minha. Me conte como você está.

– _Não!_ – Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro, parecia estar arrumando coisas espalhadas. – _Eu vou sentar aqui._ _E você vai me dizer sobre o que queria conversar._

– Sobre você. – Respondi, tentando soar convincente. De repente a minha coragem tinha se esvaído. Não de repente. Tinha sido ao mesmo tempo que reparei o quão negligente estava sendo com Yixing.

– _Eu estou bem, gege._ – Ele respondeu rindo, mas eu sabia que estava cansado.

– Você está no estúdio de dança. – Retruquei. – Às quatro da madrugada.

– _Isso para mim é estar bem_. – Eu ri. Yixing era uma graça. Os nossos dançarinos eram, na verdade. Jongin provavelmente me daria a mesma resposta.

– Só não se mate de trabalhar, sim? Vou dizer a Junmyeon para puxar a sua orelha, já que não me ouve. – Reclamei. Os mais novos raramente levavam a sério o que eu dizia. Eu não conseguia ser autoritário ou rígido e acabava rindo antes mesmo de começar o sermão.

– _Você está falando de mim, mas e você? Por que está acordado?_

_–_ Eu estava com Junmyeon e Sehun, fomos jantar juntos e ficamos conversando até agora.

_– E sobre o que conversaram?_ – Ele tirou uma barrinha de cereais de algum lugar e tentou abrir desajeitadamente com uma mão só. – _É sobre isso que você quer falar comigo também, não é?_

_–_ Zhang Yixing, eu espero que isso não seja o seu jantar, porque se não_

_– Não mude de assunto, hyung._ – Ele me interrompeu. Suspirei me sentindo meio derrotado. Tinha sido mais fácil das outras vezes, quando os membros simplesmente adivinharam ou perceberam tudo. Mas eu precisava e queria falar com Yixing também. No mínimo seria bom ter uma opinião de fora. – _O que você quer me contar?_

Me senti ridículo por ainda conseguir me sentir nervoso mesmo depois de já ter passado por isso seis vezes.

Respirei fundo e contei até dez mentalmente duas vezes. Outra razão pela qual eu podia ter confiado em Yixing mais cedo: ele era extremamente paciente. Em nenhum momento tentou me apressar. Ficou comendo a sua barrinha e me olhando, esperando que eu me confessasse.

– Eu estou apaixonado. – Acabei dizendo por não querer fazê-lo esperar mais.

– _Isso é bom, não é?_ – Ele respondeu depois de algum tempo. Provavelmente porque viu que eu estava com dificuldades em continuar. – _Por alguém que eu conheço?_

_–_ Sim.

– _Só não me diga que é pelo Luhan._ – Ele disse rindo.

– Luhan?! – Ok. Por esta eu não estava nada a espera. – O que o Luhan tem a ver com isso?

– _Bem, eu pensava que vocês andavam flertando quando ele ainda estava conosco._ – Ele encolheu os ombros, e percebi que ficou desconcertado. – _Podia ser. Ele perguntou por você quando nos encontramos no outro dia. De um jeito suspeito. Fiquei com a impressão de que ele tinha mais alguma coisa para dizer e hoje você me mandou essa mensagem._

_–_ Não, Lay, você está confundindo tudo. De qualquer forma, ele não tem namorada?

_– Tem, mas sei lá. Não gosto dela se quer saber, e não sei se vai durar muito mais tempo. Ela é meio..._ – Ele fez um sinal rodando o dedo indicador ao lado da orelha, tentando indicar que ela era doida. Eu ri.

_–_ Por que você diz isso?

_– Longa história, gege. E você não vai me fazer contá-la agora._ – Ele me lançou um sorriso de lado, como se soubesse que a minha intenção era mais uma vez desviar o assunto.

– Bem, me desculpe por estragar as suas teorias, mas não é por ele que estou apaixonado.

– _É por alguém mais bonito? E que viva aí perto, eu espero. Homem ou mulher?_

_–_ É pelo Chen. – Respondi, antes que ele começasse a divagar tentando adivinhar quem era. Quase me senti orgulhoso porque pelo menos para o Lay não estava assim tão óbvio. – Eu estou apaixonado pelo Chen. 

Houve uns segundos de pausa enquanto Lay parecia interiorizar a informação.

– _É. O Chen é bem bonito também._ – Outra pausa. Continuei calado porque pensei que ele pudesse estar um pouco chocado. – _E vive perto._ – Concordei com um murmúrio. – _Mas ele também não tem, hã… namorada?_ – Eu devo ter feito uma cara muito surpresa, porque Yixing começou a entrar em pânico, batendo na própria cabeça enquanto falava. – _Eu devia ter ficado calado! Você não sabia? Eu devia ter imaginado que você não sabia. Desculpa, gege, eu__

_–_ Yixing, está tudo bem. – Assegurei. – Sério, está tudo bem. Eu já sabia, sim, mas não pensei que você também soubesse. É que ele está meio que namorando escondido, sabe?

_– Escondido de vocês?_

_–_ De mim, principalmente. _–_ Respondi. Yixing parecia estar tendo dificuldade em processar o que eu dizia. – Os meninos acham que ele pode não ter certeza ainda sobre o namoro, por isso ainda não nos apresentou nem disse com todas as letras que está namorando. Ele disse ao Sehun na verdade, mas acho que o Sehun deve ter colocado muita pressão. Bem, agora eu sei que ele te contou também.

– _É._ – Ficamos em silêncio durante uns segundos novamente. Yixing evitava olhar para a câmera, o que me deixou inquieto. Tinha mais alguma coisa para me contar?

– Está tudo bem?

_– Sim, é só que…_ – Ele praguejou qualquer coisa no dialeto chinês dele. – _Talvez eu não devesse contar isso, gege, mas é que… Jongdae não só me contou sobre a namorada, ele me apresentou também._

– Como assim, Yixing?! Quando foi isso?!

Ele começou a explicar como não tinha sido um encontro premeditado. Jongdae tinha viajado para os Estados Unidos nas nossas últimas férias, o que coincidiu com o debut e as promoções que Lay estava fazendo no país. Para todos os efeitos, Jongdae tinha viajado com a família. Mas qual não foi a surpresa de Yixing que, ao ser convidado para um almoço com a família Kim, deparou-se ao invés disso com o casal apaixonado.

Eu queria saber todos os detalhes, é claro, mas Yixing estava bem reticente em me contar. Ele ficou nervoso, começou a gaguejar e a inventar palavras ao mesmo tempo que me olhava como se eu fosse desabar a qualquer momento.

Não era esse o caso. Eu estava bem. Ou melhor, não estava tão mal quanto pensei que estaria quando todas as peças do meu quebra-cabeça se juntassem. Tinham sido anos de preparação, afinal. Com alguns momentos em que eu pensei em jogar tudo para o ar e dizer a Jongdae o que sentia, sim. Mas majoritariamente repleto de momentos que eu admitia, para mim mesmo e para os outros, a minha derrota e resignação.

Eu pensava que nada do que os meninos me dissessem poderia me surpreender.

Eu pensava que estava preparado para tudo.

Ou quase tudo.

Porque eu não estava preparado para ser chamado de lado por Jongdae e ouvi-lo falar, durante minutos que pareceram eternos, sobre todos os seus planos para um futuro que só me incluía como amigo e colega de grupo.

E, definitivamente não estava preparado para que Jongdae soubesse, da minha boca, sobre os meus sentimentos por ele. Não por vergonha ou medo da sua reação, mas sim porque eu tinha jurado a minha mesmo que só colocaria tudo para fora quando não tivesse mais nenhuma réstia de esperança dentro de mim.

Portanto, Kim Jongdae foi o último a saber, sim. E quando ele finalmente percebeu a dimensão do meu amor, eu soube por olhar nos seus olhos e por sentir todo meu coração despedaçar, que era tarde demais para qualquer ilusão que eu tinha sobre nós.

“ _Mesmo se eu te confortar,_

_E perguntar por que você mudou_

_Você se afasta de mim_

_Para encontrar uma pessoa melhor do que eu_

_Espero que você sorria ao lado dela_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Vamos conversar_

_Sobre todas as coisas que não podíamos dizer_

_Quando a brisa passar e nos envolver suavemente,_

_Vamos sentar frente a frente_

_E conversar sobre a nossa separação_ ”

Jongdae parecia feliz. 

Eu podia ver a felicidade brilhando nos seus olhos e no sorriso que ele tentava conter. Ao mesmo tempo a postura dele era tensa e ele falava como se tivesse receio do efeito que as suas palavras poderiam causar.

Não fazia sentido para mim.

Será que eu também tinha razões para estar nervoso e não sabia?

Tentei desculpar a inquietação dele com o fato de que tínhamos acabado de apresentar o seu primeiro mini álbum solo. Naquele dia nós ainda não sabíamos que a recepção seria tão calorosa por parte dos nossos fãs e não-fãs, por isso Jongdae ainda estava inseguro e desconfortável por ficar sozinho em palco.

Quando eu me dispus a ser o apresentador do seu showcase, não imaginei que ele fosse ficar tão aliviado e agradecido, o que com certeza me aqueceu por dentro por perceber, mais uma vez, a consideração que ele tinha por mim. Jongdae acabou por confessar que já queria me pedir há algum tempo, mas não quis me incomodar. Não entendi o que ele quis dizer, porque é claro que eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco.

E eu estava tão, mas tão orgulhoso. Ele tinha se dedicado ao álbum com todo o coração, e eu tinha acompanhado cada passo, mesmo que nem sempre estivesse ao seu lado. Depois de ter a certeza de que ele estava namorando sentia que, sempre que o ouvia praticar uma das suas canções de amor estava invadindo a sua intimidade, algo que ele certamente não queria.

Mas o meu coração partido nunca me impediu de apoiá-lo, claro que não. Não só o apoiava como compartilhava do mesmo entusiasmo por cada etapa dessa nova fase da vida dele. A felicidade dele era a minha.

Eu só não imaginava que naquele mesmo dia a felicidade ia jantar conosco, vestida com um vestido florido e com um sorriso caloroso estampado durante todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos.

Nós estávamos quase fazendo os pedidos quando ela chegou de surpresa. Quer dizer, de surpresa para mim que pensava que o jantar ia ser só entre os membros do grupo. Fiquei confuso quando vi Jongdae se levantar do nada, mas o seu sorriso de orelha à orelha me fez virar imediatamente para ver quem era digno de tanta atenção.

Senti o meu coração afundar dentro do peito assim que percebi o que estava acontecendo. Me recriminei no mesmo instante por reagir tão friamente à recém-chegada, chocado demais para sequer esboçar um sorriso. Não era isso que eu queria desde sempre? Saber quem era a causadora do brilho dos olhos de Jongdae? E quando finalmente aconteceu eu mal consegui olhar na cara dela.

Não sabia se era coisa da minha cabeça, mas eu quase podia sentir a tensão que se instalou na mesa. Os meninos não foram desagradáveis em nenhum momento, claro que não. Mas os olhares que eles alternavam entre os dois pombinhos e eu diziam muito.

– Desculpem não ter dito nada antes. – Pensei que ele estivesse se referindo à toda a situação, mas logo ficou claro que era apenas à surpresa no jantar. – Eu achei que esse era um momento perfeito para vocês finalmente conhecerem a Areum, mas não sabia como dizer isso…

– Devia ter começado por me dizer que estava namorando. – Não posso negar que me senti traído, mesmo que ele não estivesse me traindo de maneira alguma. Os meninos se remexeram nos seus lugares, desconfortáveis com toda a situação.

Jongdae engoliu em seco e Areum o encarou, sem entender.

– Jagi, você não disse nada?

_Jagi_.

– Eu pensava que você já sabia. – Ele encolheu os ombros, como se não tivesse culpa, mas eu vi que ficou tão desconfortável quanto os outros. Não pude deixar de notar como ele disse “você” e não “vocês”, no plural. Como se eu fosse o único que não estava a par de tudo. – Estava na cara, não, hyung?

Chanyeol tinha toda a razão. Jongdae não iria me dizer diretamente que estava namorando. Ele ia deixar que eu tomasse as minhas próprias conclusões, ou ouvisse da boca de outra pessoa. Eu não entendia o porquê e isso me incomodava mais do que eu gostaria.

– É, estava. – Respondi, tentando controlar a vontade de cavar um buraco para me enfiar ali mesmo. Não queria continuar aquela conversa, mas parecia que eu não tinha outra saída. – Mas que bom que eu finalmente estou te conhecendo, Areum. Vocês… – Pigarreei antes de continuar, numa tentativa de manter a compostura e não desabar. Naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro, era importante manter a compostura. – Vocês fazem um belo casal.

E não menti.

Eles combinavam.

Na forma como se vestiam, como se inclinavam um na direção do outro. Na forma como ela pediu para tirarem o brócolis da receita quando fez o pedido, porque detestava, e como disse que era professora de canto quando se apresentou. E, principalmente, na forma como sorriram cúmplices e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas quando ouviram o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

Percebi logo porquê ele tinha composto tantas músicas para ela.

Mas isso não me impediu de sentir o corpo inteiro congelar quando percebi que ela ia sentar ao meu lado. Aquele lugar era de Jongdae, na verdade, era ele que estava ali sentado há poucos minutos. Bastou uma rápida troca de olhares para eu perceber o que ele estava tentando fazer: causar uma aproximação forçada entre mim e Areum, tendo o descaramento de ir se sentar do outro lado da mesa.

– Espero que os fãs de vocês vejam o nosso namoro com os mesmos olhos. – Ela comentou, tentando quebrar o gelo. Ela sorria, mas eu percebi o receio na sua voz. – Não sabe como eu fico feliz em ouvir isso vindo de você, Minseok. É um alívio para ser, sincera.

– Ora essa, eu só disse o óbvio…

– A sua opinião conta muito para nós. – Ela retrucou, a preocupação ainda no rosto. – Jongdae está sempre falando sobre você, eu tenho a impressão que nós somos amigos de tanto ouvir o seu nome. – Ela riu e eu me limitei a sorrir sem-graça, sem saber o que mais haveria de fazer. Não sabia o que dizer, ou para onde olhar. Jongdae estava _sempre_ falando de mim para a namorada? Como é que o meu coração deveria interpretar aquelas palavras? – Pelos vistos você não ouviu falar de mim tanto assim, mas se quiser me conhecer melhor… Eu estou disponível. Gosto de café, como você, podemos nos encontrar e conversar. Talvez assim você me aceite bem.

Mais uma vez, fiquei confuso. O meu olhar saltou de um para o outro, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas Jongdae estava demasiado orgulhoso da tentativa da namorada de fazer amizade comigo para reparar em mim.

– Eu não preciso te aceitar, Areum. Ou dar a minha opinião em alguma coisa. – Comecei a falar, calmo por fora mas extremamente confuso e ansioso por dentro. Algo no rumo daquela conversa estava fazendo o meu estômago revirar. – Vocês são adultos independentes, responsáveis e livres. O que importa para mim é que ele seja feliz. – Areum me encarou durante alguns segundos, parecendo surpresa. – Que vocês sejam felizes. – Me corrigi, certo de que tinha falado demais pela sua reação.

– Eu vou fazê-lo feliz, Minseok. – Ela me assegurou, o que só contribuiu para eu me sentir exposto. Um verdadeiro livro aberto no centro daquela mesa de jantar. Não entendi aquele olhar e, obviamente, a minha cabeça paranóica interpretou-o, e ao tom de voz, da pior forma possível, como se fosse uma provocação.

– Eu espero que sim. – Respondi e, olhando para trás, diria que fui até um pouco malcriado na forma como falei. Como se faltasse dizer “para o seu próprio bem”, como se fosse uma ameaça. E bem, eu não era assim, mas além do sentimento de traição mais cedo, naquele momento também me sentia atacado.

Como disse, eu não estava preparado para aquele encontro. Não estava preparado para conversar com ela, ser amigo dela, aceitá-la. E também não estava preparado para passar de melhor amigo, para amigo ciumento e implicante. Eu era melhor do que isso.

E Jongdae merecia mais de mim.

– Escute. – Pedi. – Eu tenho a certeza de que você já o faz feliz agora. – Como eu nunca vou ser capaz de fazer. – Vocês já vão ter trabalho suficiente com Junmyeon, então eu não vou dificultar ainda mais as coisas. – Ela riu contidamente, o que me fez imaginar que já tinham levado um sermão de Suho antes. – Só tenham cuidado. Digo, com a vida lá fora. Eu não quero que vocês sejam atacados e saiam magoados dessa história.

Ela concordou silenciosamente, parecendo entender o que eu estava dizendo. Os meus receios também eram os dela. Aquele era o nosso primeiro contato, então eu não podia dizer que tinha algum carinho ou afeição por ela. Mas era óbvio que se algo lhe acontecesse, Jongdae também sairia afetado.

A nossa conversa morreu ali. Confesso que não fiz qualquer esforço para iniciar outro assunto. Aquele que era para ser um jantar agradável entre irmãos, virou um verdadeiro pesadelo e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar isso. Teria que aguentar até ao fim. Pelo menos tive a sorte de ter Chanyeol e Baekhyun sentados à nossa frente, eles ajudaram a aliviar o ambiente e a preocupação nos olhos de Jongdae, que a todo o instante lançava um olhar interrogador para nós, como se estivesse se perguntando por qual razão não tínhamos nos tornado melhores amigos ainda.

Durante o resto do jantar, só me envolvi nas conversas quando era realmente necessário. Estava claro que eu tinha perdido a vontade de estar ali e os meninos não me pressionaram, o que foi um alívio. Quer dizer, fora Jongdae. Apesar de eu estar um pouco isolado do resto da mesa, os meus olhos acabavam pousando nele vez ou outra e, quando os nossos olhares se cruzavam, eu odiava não conseguir interpretá-lo como antes.

Foi uma surpresa quando ele foi até mim no fim da nossa reunião se oferecendo para me levar para casa. Eu não era masoquista, então não queria aceitar. Não fazia sentido aceitar. Que tipo de conversa nós dois teríamos depois de uma noite como aquela? Supostamente Jongdae agiria com naturalidade, mas eu sentia no seu olhar e no seu tom de voz que ele sabia que havia alguma coisa errada comigo. Ele com certeza faria perguntas que eu não estaria disposto a responder.

– Não precisa. O Chanyeol me trouxe, pode me levar também. – Quando íamos para o mesmo lugar, não fazia muito sentido cada um levar o seu carro. O trânsito caótico e a dificuldade em estacionar só faziam com que nos atrasássemos. – Além disso, você deve estar cansado. – Completei para dar a entender que queria poupá-lo e não evitá-lo. – Ou então deve estar ansioso para comemorar sozinho com a Areum, não? – Tentei soar engraçado e desinteressado, mas ele continuou sério, pouco convencido.

– Na verdade, ele é que vai levá-la para casa. O nosso apartamento fica perto do dele. – _Nosso apartamento_? – Eu vou ficar no dormitório hoje, mas posso te levar. – E eu estava pronto para recusar mais uma vez, mas ele foi mais rápido. – Pensei que assim pudéssemos conversar, como mal falamos durante jantar… – Em outro dia aquelas palavras teriam me convencido, mas naquele em particular, só fiquei mais incomodado.

_–_ Você sentou do outro lado da mesa, Jongdae, a culpa não foi minha. – Além do mais, aquele lugar ao meu lado era seu e você o ofereceu à sua namorada sem nem perguntar se eu queria toda aquela proximidade do nada.

– Eu sei, mas queria que vocês se conhecessem melhor. E ela é sua fã, queria muito falar com você, não consegui dizer não quando ela me pediu para sentar do seu lado. – Engoli em seco e desviei o olhar.

É, Jongdae realmente sabia como amolecer o meu coração. Não sei se era intencional, se ele tinha noção do efeito que tinha sobre mim. Provavelmente não tinha, era eu quem não conseguia resistir. Aquilo nem tinha nada a ver como ele, estávamos falando da Areum. Mas a forma como ele falava, como os olhos dele pareciam brilhar de orgulho porque ela era minha fã… Era eu quem deveria me sentir orgulhoso, não? Só conseguia me sentir culpado. Aquele deveria ter sido o encontro entre ídolo e fã mais desastroso de sempre.

Comecei a me sentir envergonhado pela minha atitude mais cedo, o que me dava mais uma razão para recusar a carona. Mas então o meu olhar se cruzou com o de Junmyeon, que nos encarava atentamente, apesar de tentar disfarçar. Mesmo sem conseguir nos ouvir por causa da distância, pois ele já estava do outro lado da rua esperando para saber como eu voltaria para casa, eu tinha a certeza de que ele conseguia interpretar a conversa só pelas nossas expressões. E, eu podia estar entendendo tudo errado, mas aquele sinal que ele fazia com a cabeça e com as mãos só podia querer dizer que eu devia ir com Jongdae.

Nem pensar. Nem obrigado que eu ia fazer isso, Junmyeon devia estar louco. Comecei a negar discretamente com a cabeça quando o vi atravessar a rua e se aproximar de nós, mas ele simplesmente me ignorou e seguiu com o seu plano de transformar aquela na pior noite da minha vida.

– Hyung, você vai com o Jongdae, não é? Já não tem lugar no nosso carro. – Ele sabia que eu não iria com Chanyeol e Baekhyun por causa da Areum, queria me deixar sem escolha. – Você vai para o dormitório ou vai dormir em casa? – Ele bem queria parecer casual, mas o encarei dando a entender que sabia das suas intenções.

_–_ Vou dormir em casa mesmo.

– Ok, me mande mensagem quando chegar. – Ele disse já se afastando. – E Jongdae, não demore! A sua agenda está cheia amanhã, o manager me disse. – Ele bateu no relógio de pulso com o dedo indicar duas vezes antes de virar as costas e correr até o carro da empresa.

Quis pegar o primeiro táxi que passasse naquela rua, mas seria ridículo.

– Vamos, hyung?

Que remédio, não é mesmo?

Caminhamos juntos silenciosamente até a rua atrás do restaurante onde o carro dele estava estacionado. Me sentia muito consciente de mim mesmo e de tudo à minha volta, acho que esperava que acontecesse alguma coisa, algum milagre que me ajudasse a sair daquela situação.

Tinha consciência de que, visto de fora, não parecia tão terrível quanto eu fazia crer que era. Os meninos provavelmente achavam que tinham me dado uma oportunidade maravilhosa para conversar com Jongdae e explicar o que eu estava sentindo. Mas eu não queria essa oportunidade. Nem essa nem nenhuma outra. Preferia mil vezes que as coisas entre nós tivessem continuado como estavam: eu ignorando que ele estava numa relação e ele ignorando os meus sentimentos. Acreditava piamente que nada de bom poderia sair de uma conversa entre nós naquele momento.

– E então? O que você achou, hyung? – Jongdae me perguntou depois de uns bons segundos de silêncio desconfortável dentro do carro.

– O que eu achei? – Perguntei, um pouco confuso. Lá no fundo, tinha uma ideia sobre o que ele se referia, mas não queria falar sobre isso. – Bem, a comida estava ótima, como sempre. E você, não cansa de pedir a mesma coisa? – Perguntei, rindo para aliviar o ambiente que, pelo menos na minha cabeça, estava mais do que tenso. – Eu pelo menos estou cansado de te ver pedindo samgyetang. 

– Eu não estava falando sobre isso, hyung. – Engoli em seco e desviei o olhar para a janela. A cidade brilhava devido a quantidade absurda de anúncios led que adornavam as ruas e eu, que adorava a calmaria, pela primeira vez achei mais interessante prestar atenção à poluição visual. – Estava falando sobre a Areum. O que você achou dela?

E lá vamos nós outra vez.

– Eu não tenho o que achar, Jongdae. – Paramos num sinal vermelho e eu senti o olhar dele em mim. A tentação de retribuir era enorme, seria ótimo se ele pudesse enxergar a verdade inexistente nas minhas palavras. Queria parecer confiante, mas se eu o encarasse naquele momento, tinha a certeza de que me entregaria.

– Você é o meu melhor amigo, duvido que não tenha formado uma opinião.

– Mesmo que tivesse, faria alguma diferença?

– Claro que faria! – Ele pareceu um pouco magoado, o que me surpreendeu e me deixou com raiva. Queria me dar ao direito de ser egoísta naquele momento e não via razões para mais alguém além de mim se sentir magoado. – Você é o meu melhor amigo, como eu acabei de dizer!

Precisei fechar os olhos e contar até dez mentalmente antes de me pronunciar. Senti que desabaria assim que abrisse a boca para retrucar, e esse não era o meu objetivo para aquela noite. Puxa vida, eu sabia que nós éramos melhores amigos. Sempre fomos e sempre seríamos, dependendo, é claro, do decorrer daquela conversa. Mas por que ele precisava me lembrar disso naquele momento? Por que ele e a namorada pareciam querer tanto a minha aprovação? Estavam fazendo de propósito?

– Como seu melhor amigo, quero que seja feliz, Jongdae. – Acabei por responder depois de algum tempo. O carro já estava em movimento e, por isso, ele mantinha os olhos na estrada. – E se você está feliz com ela, eu não tenho razões para me opor a esse namoro. Nunca faria isso. Sempre te apoiei e sempre vou apoiar, sabe disso.

Ele concordou com um aceno e ficamos em silêncio mais uma vez. Me perguntava o que tinha dado em mim para aceitar aquela carona. Podia ter voltado para casa com qualquer um dos membros. Mas Jongdae tinha sido tão carinhoso me pedindo para vir com ele que acabei interpretando como um pedido de desculpas pela confusão que tinha sido o nosso jantar. Não consegui recusar. E agora estava mais do que arrependido.

– Eu queria que vocês fossem amigos. – Não respondi, preferi focar toda a minha atenção nas minhas cutículas arrancadas pela impaciência. – Você não gostou dela, não foi? Pode me dizer a verdade.

– O que vocês querem, afinal?! – Perguntei, praticamente explodindo. Não estava furioso, mas a mágoa no meu tom de voz podia ser facilmente confundida por raiva. – Ela veio com essa mesma conversa para cima de mim no jantar, sobre a importância da minha opinião e sobre eu aceitá-la. O que querem, que eu vire um padre e celebre o casamento?!

– Na verdade, eu… – Dessa vez foi ele quem me evitou. Acho que não esperava que eu me expressasse daquela forma. – Nós. Nós temos conversado muito sobre isso, eu e ela. Já estamos juntos há bastante tempo e não estamos ficando mais novos. – Continuei encarando-o sem perceber onde queria chegar. Era a primeira vez que via Jongdae tão nervoso, engolindo em seco e quase gaguejando, sem saber que palavras usar. Para nosso azar, chegamos ao edifício onde eu morava, o que significava que não havia mais formas de fingirmos distração. – Eu realmente acho que vai dar certo. Eu a amo, hyung. De verdade. – Continuava sem entender nada, mas ouvir a sinceridade na voz dele me magoou de uma forma que eu não pensei que fosse possível. – Sei que pode ser muita coisa para assimilar ao mesmo tempo, mas… Nós estávamos pensando, sabe, se você não queria ser nosso padrinho de casamento. Caso venha a acontecer, claro, caso a empresa autorize. Não é nada certo ainda…

Tinha total consciência de que Jongdae continuava falando sobre os seus planos matrimoniais e sobre o meu papel indispensável em tudo isso, mas a minha mente simplesmente desligou. Parou de funcionar. Toda a minha compostura estava indo por água abaixo. As minhas mãos tremiam de nervosismo e os meus olhos ardiam de pura tristeza.

– Essa foi a forma mais sutil que você arranjou para me dizer que vai casar? – Consegui perguntar depois de ter a certeza de que não começaria a chorar como uma criança. Estava me sentindo ridículo. Não devia me sentir tão incomodado. Eu nunca quis que ele soubesse. Guardaria esse segredo comigo para sempre se pudesse, não importava o peso que tivesse que carregar. Mas o para sempre parecia estar acontecendo agora e eu não estava nem um pouco preparado. – Parabéns. Eu acho. – Limpei desajeitadamente uma lágrima da minha bochecha, sentindo que estava vivendo um pesadelo. – Eu preciso ir, Jongdae, acordo cedo amanhã. Depois falamos, ok? – Eu mal entendi as minhas próprias palavras, estava mais preocupado em me desfazer do cinto de segurança e saltar para fora do carro.

– Hyung, você está chorando? – Ouvi-o dizer enquanto eu saía, mas não ia parar para responder. Precisava alcançar o elevador, precisava ir para casa e me esconder dele e do mundo. – Hyung! – Ouvi a porta do motorista bater atrás de mim, mas continuei andando sem olhar para trás. Na minha cabeça só pedia que, por favor, ele não viesse atrás de mim. Por favor…

Mas Jongdae me alcançou e me puxou pelo braço, fazendo-me ficar cara a cara com ele outra vez.

Eu quis gritar.

Quis sair correndo.

Desaparecer.

– Por que você está chorando? – Ele sabia a resposta. Ele sabia. Estava estampado na cara dele. – O que aconteceu?

O que _não_ aconteceu, Jongdae.

_Nós nunca acontecemos_.

Respirei fundo e me desfiz do aperto da mão dele no meu braço.

– Não aconteceu nada, eu só… – Estava pronto para inventar uma desculpa, por mais barata que fosse. Mas para quê fugir? Fugir para onde? Uma hora ou outra iríamos estar juntos outra vez e não tinha como justificar a minha reação dramática ao sair do carro. – Eu não posso aceitar o seu convite e você sabe o porquê.

– Eu não_

– Você sabe, Jongdae. – Interrompi-o. – Você me conhece tão bem quanto eu te conheço. Você sempre soube. – Insinuei, mesmo sem ter a certeza do que estava falando. Em todas as conversas que tive com os meninos, sempre neguei que Jongdae pudesse estar ciente dos meus sentimentos, mas olhando para ele naquele momento, percebi que o olhar que me lançava não era de surpresa ou confusão. Ele parecia triste e arrependido. Culpado. – Quem te contou? Ou fui eu que não consegui esconder? – Ele negou com a cabeça.

– Foi Jongin. – Ele respondeu, parecendo com medo de denunciar o amigo. Não era como se eu fosse discutir com Jongin por causa disso, de qualquer forma. Não quando a prioridade era discutir com Jongdae. – Ele deixou escapar sem querer. E então algumas coisas começaram a fazer sentido e eu comecei a me sentir estranho por não ter reparado antes e não ter sido honesto com você desde que eu soube. Mas ele me fez prometer que não contaria nada, e a verdade era que eu nem sabia como puxar esse assunto. – Jongdae suspirou e eu permaneci quieto, absorvendo cada uma das suas palavras. Entendia todas elas. – Ficou mais difícil quando eu comecei a namorar. Como é que eu poderia…? Você entende, hyung?

– Sim. – Respondi num sussurro. Não estava com vontade de falar, não estava nem com vontade de olhar na cara dele. Por mais que o amasse, que quisesse a sua felicidade e toda essa conversa de uma pessoa estupidamente apaixonada como eu, estava sendo muito difícil ouvir aquilo tudo. – Mas então porquê… Padrinho de casamento? Por que você está me humilhando dessa forma, Jongdae? – Senti a garganta fechar e os olhos arderem como nunca. Não queria começar a chorar outra vez, toda aquela conversa já estava sendo degradante demais, até onde chegaria?

– Eu não queria te humilhar, claro que não! Nunca! – Ele respondeu desesperado. – Eu só… Faz muito tempo desde que Jongin me contou. Houve uma altura em que eu até senti você se afastar um pouco e depois você também começou a participar em programas sozinho, conhecer pessoas novas… – Estava tentando evitar o seu olhar durante todo o tempo, mas consegui perceber pela sua voz embargada que ele também estava a ponto de chorar. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Jongdae era gentil e carinhoso. Atencioso com todos nós. Provavelmente estava se sentindo culpado pelo meu sofrimento, quando o único culpado era eu. – E quando nós estávamos juntos em frente às câmeras você começou a ser mais brincalhão também, dizendo que nós éramos casados e que eu era como sua mulher. Eu interpretei mal tudo isso, pensei que era um sinal de que o que você sentia por mim tinha passado, sei lá, pensei que você estivesse em outra…

– Nunca passou. – Respondi, não só me sentindo culpado pelos sentimentos negativos que estava causando em Jongdae naquele momento, como também por todas as brincadeiras que tinha feito antes e que tinham gerado a situação constrangedora em que nos encontrávamos. – Eu continuo na mesma. Mas não quero que você sinta pena de mim.

– Eu não estou sentindo pena, eu só… – Percebi o movimento das suas mãos indo até o rosto e imaginei que estivesse enxugando alguma lágrima, o que me fez sentir ainda pior.

– E eu não quero que chore por minha causa. – Pedi.

– Não é por sua causa, hyung. Quer dizer, a culpa não é sua. – Criei forças para encará-lo novamente. Não era certo continuar fugindo. E essa foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito. Jongdae tinha começado a chorar copiosamente, as lágrimas caiam uma atrás da outra e eu me sentia o pior amigo na face da terra por deixá-lo naquele estado. – Eu é que não deveria ter te magoado dessa forma, devia ter tido certeza dos seus sentimentos primeiro, antes de_

– Eu estou bem, Jongdae. – Interrompi-o antes que ele começasse a criar uma bola de neve de culpa dentro da cabeça. Senti as lágrimas escorrem pela minha bochecha e tinha certeza de que estava vermelho de vergonha, mas não conseguia enxugá-las sem chorar ainda mais. O pior foi sentir os braços dele me envolverem, querendo passar algum conforto e carinho. Era o que eu precisava, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria aceitar nada dele, só me faria sentir ainda pior.

– Sério. Estou bem. Não quero que se sinta culpado. Só preciso de um tempo para aceitar o que está acontecendo, só isso. – Falei contra o seu ombro.

– Você pode ter o tempo que precisar. – Ele respondeu, ainda me abraçando apertado. – Me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe.

– Não há o que perdoar. – Jongdae negou com a cabeça.

– Eu fui um idiota. Um insensível. Nem considerei a hipótese de_

– Está tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso, sim? Por favor. – Pedi, enxugando o rosto pelo que eu esperava que fosse a última vez. Pelo menos à sua frente. Tinha a certeza de que quando eu estivesse sozinho seria impossível não me desmanchar em lágrimas de novo. – Eu posso só te fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro que sim, todas as que você quiser.

Provavelmente aquele não era o melhor momento para entrar nesse assunto. Na verdade, eu duvidava que houvesse um bom momento para criar arrependimentos sobre as minhas decisões passadas, sobre coisas que eu não poderia mudar nunca. Mas eu queria tanto saber… E se Baekhyun tivesse estado certo todo esse tempo? E se tudo o que eu e Jongdae precisávamos era de um empurrão, por menor que fosse? E se tivesse existido uma possibilidade ínfima de as coisas terem sido diferentes mas, por causa da minha covardia, já não existia mais? Eu precisava saber.

– Se eu tivesse me confessado para você antes, logo no início. – Comecei a dizer. – Quando a Areum não existia ainda na sua vida. Quando nós estávamos na China, ou quando… – Minha voz morreu. Jongdae acenava negativamente e com a cabeça baixa perante as minhas perguntas e isso já era resposta suficiente.

– Me desculpe. – Ele pediu, mesmo que não houvesse razões para isso. Não era algo que nós pudéssemos controlar. Assim como eu não tinha conseguido controlar o surgimento dos meus sentimentos por ele, ele também não podia controlar a inexistência de sentimentos para além dos de um amigo, por mim.

Pelo menos eu soube que nada teria mudado. Eu teria sofrido do mesmo jeito por causa do meu amor não correspondido. Quem sabe estaria chorando de qualquer forma naquele momento ao vê-lo feliz ao lado da sua namorada. Talvez a vida tivesse tomado outro rumo e eu tivesse superado o meu amor platônico assim que recebesse o meu fora. E então eu me martirizaria pensando sobre todos os caminhos menos dolorosos que eu poderia ter seguido.

Faria isso sozinho, no entanto, bem longe do olhar preocupado dele e dos outros. Jongdae tentou me convencer a ir para o dormitório naquela noite, mas eu recusei, afirmando que não precisava de supervisão para tratar do meu coração partido. Eu estava bem. Estava ótimo. Pensava que dali em diante poderia finalmente tentar seguir em frente. E eu tentei fazer isso, juro que tentei.

Foi fácil evitar Jongdae nos dias que se seguiram.

Ele estava ocupado com as suas promoções e eu estava me preparando para o alistamento militar obrigatório. Se tivessem me perguntado antes se eu queria ir para o exército a minha resposta imediata teria sido não. Claro que não. Eu nunca tinha segurado uma arma na vida e se por acaso, mas só por acaso mesmo, entrássemos em guerra com a Coreia do Norte, eu duvidava da minha capacidade de atirar em alguém. Além disso, o grupo continuava indo bem, mesmo depois de tantos anos. No entanto, achava normal que alguns fãs perdessem o interesse em nós com a ida progressiva dos nossos membros para o exército. Será que iriam esperar por mim? O que eu perderia nesses quase dois anos fora? Tinha medo de saber a resposta.

Por outro lado, quanto mais o dia do alistamento se aproximava, mais tranquilo ficava. Primeiro porque não havia outra saída, e segundo porque percebi de que não havia forma melhor de superar o que sentia por Jongdae. Estaria bem longe dele, mal falaríamos e, se tudo desse certo, acabaria por esquecê-lo.

Parecia o plano perfeito.

Só que não era.

“ _Enquanto você se afasta_

_A minha visão fica embaçada_

_Porque eu te amava_

_Vamos nos despedir pela última vez_

_E eu rezo para que antes que o tempo passe_

_Você encontre a felicidade_

_E lembre que nos amávamos_ ”


	4. Chapter 4

_“Quando você estiver andando sozinho_

_Sem ninguém para te apoiar_

_Quando você chorar descontroladamente_

_Feche os olhos”_

As primeiras semanas no quartel passaram rapidamente.

Eu não tinha tempo para pensar sobre a vida lá fora e mal conseguia me comunicar com os membros por causa das restrições quanto ao uso do telefone. À noite, quando finalmente deitava na cama, estava tão cansado que caía no sono em um minuto. Estava agradecido por não ter muitas oportunidades para relembrar o pesadelo que foi os dias anteriores ao meu alistamento.

O jantar com Areum, a conversa desagradável que tive com Jongdae, o pedido para ser padrinho do seu casamento, os olhares de preocupação e pena que eu recebia ao longo do dia. Eram todos momentos que eu queria esquecer para sempre ou, se eu não esquecesse, queria pelo menos que os meninos fingissem que nunca tinha acontecido. Contudo, a maioria deles não estava disposta a isso. Provavelmente por nunca terem passado por uma situação semelhante, por não saberem como agir, tentavam demonstrar apoio através daquelas que eu considerava serem as piores maneiras possíveis.

Jongin se sentia culpado, portanto não parava de me trazer presentes, desde o pão da minha padaria favorita até roupas de marca que ele achava que combinavam comigo. Eu não queria que ele se sentisse culpado, muito menos que me bajulasse por causa disso. Baekhyun ainda não tinha esquecido as teorias sobre a bissexualidade de Jongdae, não importava quantas vezes eu dissesse que ele era hétero da cabeça aos pés. Ele me relembrava constantemente que eu não devia perder as esperanças por causa de um casamento, afinal de contas, divórcios existiam e estavam na moda. Eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes Chanyeol me perguntara se eu me sentia inspirado para compor. Segundo ele, a chave para um hit musical era um coração destroçado e eu deveria aproveitar. Como se eu estivesse interessado em eternizar a minha dor ou como se algum dia eu fosse desejar o divórcio de Jongdae porque não era eu que estava me casando com ele.

Junmyeon me fez muitas perguntas sobre a nossa conversa e todos os dias me ligava para saber como eu estava me sentindo. Um simples “estou bem” não era suficiente, é claro. Ele queria detalhes. Como você se sentiu quando acordou de manhã? Como se sentiu quando ouviu a música de Jongdae na rádio? Como foi cruzar com ele na empresa? E não ficou pensando besteira quando foi dormir, ficou? Eu entendia a sua preocupação, mas preferia que deixasse de agir como o meu psicólogo e aceitasse as minhas respostas curtas, pois eu não tinha vontade de falar e reviver os apertos que sentia no meu coração naqueles momentos. Sehun não me obrigava a falar, mas me obrigava a beber. E quando eu bebia, falava. Ele dizia que beber era bom para esquecer os problemas, só que eu sempre acabava me desmanchando em lágrimas à sua frente. Os papéis se invertiam nessas noites e eu acordava no dia seguinte me sentindo patético.

Yixing e Kyungsoo eram os únicos normais.

Yixing me enviava todos os dias um relatório inteiro das suas atividades individuais, devia achar que era uma boa forma de me distrair. Estávamos falando com mais frequência e falávamos sobre tudo, menos sobre Jongdae. Junmyeon diria que não era bom evitar o assunto, que eu devia pôr para fora o que me incomodava e talvez ele estivesse certo. No entanto, eu não queria me sentir mais incomodado do que já estava, queria ter conversas que me alegrassem com pessoas que não aparentassem estar a espera que eu tivesse um colapso a qualquer momento. Yixing fazia isso por mim.

Assim como Kyungsoo, que só mencionou o assunto quando eu criei oportunidade para isso. Me perguntou, com a expressão mais séria do mundo, se ele estaria me fazendo um favor se quebrasse Jongdae na porrada. Disse que já estava com vontade de fazer isso há algum tempo, por causa das omissões e dos segredos, e que só precisava de motivação. Eu não pensei que riria conversando com qualquer um deles sobre isso, mas foi o que aconteceu. Me senti muito mais leve conversando com ele e, depois desse dia, ele continuou me tratando como sempre, como se nada tivesse mudado. Exatamente o que eu queria e precisava.

E Jongdae? Bem, nós não falávamos mais do que o necessário. No entanto, quando falávamos, era óbvio que ele tinha decidido que o melhor a fazer por mim, por ele e pela nossa amizade era fingir que estava tudo bem. Isso era o que eu esperava dos outros, e o mais normal seria ficar satisfeito com a sua reação. Eu não sei bem o que eu esperava de Jongdae, mas pensei que haveria um clima desconfortável entre nós, de ambas as partes, após a nossa discussão. No entanto, o único que parecia criar clima era eu.

Nada parecia ter mudado na vida dele. O que era normal, visto que ele sempre teve consciência dos meus sentimentos. Não estivéramos sozinhos novamente, porém, nas vezes em que estivemos em grupo antes do meu alistamento, ele sentava-se sempre ao meu lado e puxava assunto, perguntando sobre o meu dia-a-dia e sobre as minhas expectativas sobre o exército. Quando em fim nos despedimos em frente ao quartel, ele me deu o abraço mais apertado que eu recebi na vida e disse um monte de coisas num tom carinhoso que eu preferia não ter ouvido.

– O tempo vai passar rápido, hyung _._ – Ele disse enquanto me abraçava. Eu revirei os olhos porque já tinha ouvido aquelas mesmas palavras no mínimo sete vezes, mas estava bastante consciente do meu coração pulando dentro do peito. Me perguntei se ele conseguiria ouvir, visto que estávamos colados um ao outro. – Prometa que vai se manter saudável e que vai dar notícias sempre que puder.

– Eu vou fazer o possível.

– Eu sei que vai _._ – Ele afastou o tronco do meu, mas continuou com as mãos nos meus braços, o que me deixou nervoso. Queria me ver livre de Jongdae o mais rápido possível, imaginava que ele devia querer o mesmo, não? Por que não estava colaborando? – Eu te amo muito. – Desviei o olhar, me afastei de vez dele e respirei fundo. O que ele estava tentando fazer? – Espero que um dia consiga me perdoar por não ser da forma que você quer, mas eu realmente te amo, hyung.

– Eu já disse que não há nada para perdoar, Jongdae. Nós não escolhemos essas coisas. – Respondi sem conseguir encará-lo. Tirando Yixing e Jongin, os membros estavam num círculo a nossa volta. Eles tentavam disfarçar, mas era óbvio que estavam atentos à nossa conversa.

– Mas eu sei que você está magoado_

– Estou no meu direito, não? – Cortei-o, começando a ficar sem paciência. – E não estou magoado porque não sou correspondido. Eu guardo isso comigo há anos, mesmo sabendo que não podia esperar nada de você. Estou magoado pela forma como tudo aconteceu, como você resolveu fazer as coisas. Me doeu descobrir que você sabia de tudo e ainda me considerou como padrinho de casamento.

– Bem, eu considero ainda. Você não quer ser o meu padrinho?

– Jongdae, você não sabe quando calar a boca, não? – Kyungsoo perguntou depois de alguns segundos constrangedores em que eu só o encarava, incrédulo. Era difícil acreditar que tínhamos tido aquela conversa ali, no meio da rua e rodeados de pessoas. E o mais difícil era acreditar que Jongdae era sem noção a esse ponto.

Ele enrubesceu, não sei se por ter percebido o que tinha dito ou se por causa de Kyungsoo e dos olhares reprovadores que recebeu. Quando ele abriu a boca novamente, pensei que fosse começar a pedir desculpas outra vez. Queria dar por encerrada aquela conversa e começar uma nova fase da minha vida assim que passasse aqueles portões, por isso adiantei-me. Foi a minha vez de lhe dar um abraço forte ao ponto de partir costelas e de lhe deixar sem reação.

Não sei o que me deu, sinceramente. Uma parte de mim queria ter orgulho suficiente para virar as costas e ir embora, começar essa nova fase sem qualquer ligação com a antiga. A outra parte, a mais realista, sabia que isso era impossível. Quando esse desligamento forçado do grupo acabasse, eu regressaria para o mesmo lugar, estaria com as mesmas pessoas e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Quer dizer, nem tudo. Provavelmente teríamos um membro casado e eu teria de aprender a viver com esse pormenor, querendo ou não.

Então era melhor começar a aceitar essas mudanças agora. Eu o amava e não queria me afastar dele. Mesmo que doesse no início, com o tempo eu acabaria por me acostumar, certo? Não queria que o nosso último momento juntos antes do meu recrutamento fosse marcado pelas minhas mágoas. Queria me focar nas coisas boas, queria ter vontade de voltar para casa no dia seguinte e de estar com os meus irmãos. Só que para isso eu também precisava fazer a minha parte.

Jongdae pareceu genuinamente agradecido quando o soltei, mas tentei não me prolongar mais. Me despedi de cada um dos meninos com um abraço igualmente apertado e entrei no quartel pronto para tudo.

Ou quase tudo.

Não voltamos a falar do casamento, mas continuávamos conversando regularmente sobre trabalho. Ele pedia a minha opinião sincera sobre o seu desempenho vocal, me enviava os vídeos das performances e, quase todos os dias, me mandava mensagens para saber como eu estava.

Eu tentava ao máximo ignorar as informações que recebia sobre Jongdae que não fossem dadas por ele. Fingia que não lia as mensagens que eles trocavam no chat de grupo sobre o noivado, deixei de usar a internet por semanas quando fotos dele numa joalheria surgiram nas páginas dos fãs, e evitei ouvir as músicas do novo álbum solo até não aguentar mais de curiosidade. Eu ainda era o soondingie número um e, por isso, não consegui resistir por muito tempo.

Os dias passavam rapidamente e, como eu não tinha ouvido mais qualquer atualização sobre o casamento, pensei que o assunto tinha sido esquecido. Era lógico que Jongdae e Areum estavam sonhando alto demais ao pensarem que a nossa empresa aceitaria tal coisa. Eles nunca permitiriam que os nossos relacionamentos se tornassem públicos, a não ser que fossem vantajosos para cobrir algum escândalo maior.

No entanto, Jongdae devia estar se sentindo particularmente corajoso quando resolveu assumir as rédeas da sua própria vida, enviando convites de casamento para todos os amigos, incluindo eu. Não tinha sido muito inteligente da parte dele, para ser sincero. Se eu fosse outro, com certeza não teria reparado naquela carta simples no meio da pilha de cartas coloridas que eu recebia semanalmente das nossas fãs. O meu azar era separar todas por cores quando chegavam até mim e aquela, por ser a única bege, destacou-se das demais.

O convite de casamento era igual a qualquer outro, informando o nome do noivo e da noiva, assim como a data e local do evento. No entanto, quando virei o papel decorado, só para ter a certeza de que não havia nada mais escrito, deparei-me com um pequeno texto sobre como eu era importante para os noivos e como seria uma grande honra se eu aceitasse ser um dos padrinhos do casamento.

Quando dei por mim, estava rasgando o convite em um milhão de pedacinhos. Conhecia Jongdae, sabia que ele ia querer dar tudo do bom e do melhor para a sua futura esposa, o que incluía um casamento de sonho. Não podia negar que senti algum prazer em imaginar que aquele convite devia ter sido caro e eu estava ali, desprezando-o.

Não tive muito tempo para apreciar o resultado do meu descontentamento, não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém e, por isso, tratei logo de limpar o papel espalhado. No entanto, quando agarrei o envelope meio rasgado do convite, pronto para jogá-lo no lixo também, percebi que tinha mais alguma coisa dentro. Um quadradinho de papel, uma carta dobrada vezes sem conta até ficar minúscula.

Desdobrei-a com certo medo. Por mais que me custasse admitir, a verdade é que já não sabia mais o que esperar de Jongdae.

E o que eu encontrei não era, de todo, o que eu esperava.

“ _Minseok hyung,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você, que tenha se habituado à rotina do exército e que tenha tantas saudades nossas como nós temos suas._

_Por favor, não pense que estou tentando magoá-lo ainda mais com este convite. Depois da nossa despedida naquele dia, passei uma hora inteira ouvindo um sermão de Junmyeon hyung e Kyungsoo. Sehun também reclamou que era injusto só você ter recebido um convite desses, então achei melhor convidar todos os membros para serem padrinhos. Eu sei que eu sou um idiota e me desculpe por isso, vou entender perfeitamente se ainda assim não quiser aceitar._

_Queria que você estivesse aqui comigo agora e nem era para me ajudar com essa nova coreografia, hyung (acho que me colocaram escondido na maior parte da música de tanto que eu errava). Estou precisando do seu ombro e dos seus conselhos… Não sei se vou conseguir empurrar tudo para de baixo do tapete como a empresa quer. É praticamente impossível manter segredo sobre um casamento, mas você acreditaria se eu dissesse que há coisas ainda mais difíceis de esconder?_

_Espero que possamos conversar quando você tiver folga. Me mande uma mensagem se estiver com vontade de me ver, tudo bem? Sei que está tentando se manter afastado por enquanto e não quero insistir._

_Força, hyung!_

_KJD”_

Depois de ler e reler aquela carta várias vezes, voltei a dobrá-la e guardá-la cuidadosamente no canto mais fundo da minha mesa-de-cabeceira. Fiquei preocupado pelo seu secretismo, o que ele teria de tão importante para falar comigo pessoalmente? Entendia que não podíamos segredar coisas nas redes sociais, pois as nossas contas eram hackeadas com muita facilidade, e mesmo o serviço dos correios não era assim tão confiável, as cartas podiam ser interceptadas. Mas eu não conseguia imaginar nada tão importante ao ponto dele escolher as palavras com tanta cautela.

Precisei me conter para não lhe ligar naquele momento, mesmo que estivesse tentando me fazer de difícil ultimamente. Não ousei perguntar nada, nem mesmo aos meninos. Junmyeon era um dos que mais falava comigo e conhecendo-o como conhecia, sabia que ele estava precisando morder a língua sempre que fazíamos uma vídeo chamada. Era óbvio pela forma como ele falava e pelas perguntas que me fazia (Tem falado com Jongdae? Sobre o que vocês falaram? E ele não te disse mais nada?). Quis acreditar que, se fosse algo urgente ou muito grave, ele teria acabado por revelar.

Passei semanas com essa falsa convicção, evitando contatar Jongdae quando tinha folga e desviando do assunto sempre que este surgia. Inconscientemente, acho que estava tentando me vingar. Por que ele só precisava de mim para partilhar os problemas? Quando a vida era um mar de rosas, as suas folgas eram sempre dedicadas à Areum. Mas, agora que a realidade estava batendo à porta, eu tinha de abdicar dos meus escassos dias de descanso para ouvi-lo reclamar? 

– _Não é como se você fizesse muita coisa quando volta para casa, hyung._ – Era a primeira vez em quatro ou cinco meses que eu conversava com Baekhyun cara a cara. Era pelo telefone, na verdade, mas dava para o gasto. Ele tinha andado muito ocupado nos meses a seguir ao meu alistamento com as promoções do seu debut solo e com o SuperM, por isso dificilmente os nossos horários coincidiam. – _Está pior do que eu._

 _–_ Não interessa se eu faço muita ou pouca coisa, Baekhyun. Eu posso passar o dia inteiro olhando para o teto se quiser. Eu só não quero ter que lidar com os problemas matrimoniais de Jongdae. Será que vocês podem me conceder esse direito, ou é pedir muito? – Deu para notar que ele ficou surpreso com a minha irritação. Até eu fiquei na hora. Não costumava bater de frente com os meninos, mas eles já estavam passando dos limites.

– _Não está mais aqui quem falou._ – Ele resmungou. – _Mas não é bem um problema, se você quer saber._

– Eu não quero saber.

 _– Está mais para uma situação inesperada cuja solução não é muito agradável para nenhum de nós._ – Ele continuou, ignorando o que eu tinha dito. Estreitei os olhos, sem entender o que Baekhyun queria dizer. Odiava o fato de que ele sabia como deixar qualquer um curioso, mais do que odiava o barulho que ele fazia.

– O que você quer dizer?

 _– Você disse que não queria saber, hyung._ – Juro que se estivesse ao lado de Baekhyun naquele momento, teria lhe dado um beliscão de deixar marca. – _E não sou eu que tenho que contar, mesmo achando que não há nada demais nisso. Você deveria mesmo falar com Jongdae. Agora eu tenho que ir, preciso acordar daqui umas três horas._

– Vá dormir e se cuide, Baekhyun.

_– Você também, hyung._

Mais uma vez fiquei tentado a falar com Jongdae. Estava curioso e, tinha que admitir, muito preocupado também. A vergonha e o nervosismo eram grandes, maiores do que eu, e comecei a me arrepender de todas as chamadas que eu recusara sempre que via o nome dele brilhar na tela. Ele tentava falar comigo pelo menos uma vez por semana, mas eu também era covarde, não sabia o que dizer, então preferia não dizer nada.

A pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito foi exatamente a que eu fiz: continuei a evitar qualquer contato com Jongdae, certo de que me manter na ignorância era o melhor que podia fazer por mim.

E continuei assim até receber uma ligação de Junmyeon assim que bateu as 18 horas: hora em que podíamos descansar e estávamos autorizados a usar o telefone. Conversamos sobre coisas irrelevantes por rápidos dois minutos até que ele finalmente resolveu dizer o verdadeiro motivo por ter ligado.

– _Jongdae tem tentado falar com você, por que você não atende?_

– Porque eu não quero…? – Não era a melhor resposta que eu poderia dar, e também não queria ser grosseiro. No entanto, queria que os meninos parassem de se intrometer por enquanto. Ouvi Junmyeon suspirar do outro lado da linha.

– _Nesse caso, sou eu quem vai te dar a notícia. Ele queria contar pessoalmente, mas não queria aparecer no quartel de surpresa. Só que como você também não atende o telefone, não temos outra escolha_. – Ficamos calados durante alguns momentos. Acho que ele estava a espera de algum tipo de permissão minha para falar.

– Junmyeon, eu não sei o que vocês estão pensando de mim pois não temos falado muito. Seja qual for a novidade, eu não vou começar a chorar, já passei dessa fase. Na verdade, eu nunca fui de chorar, sabe disso.

– _Eu não estou com medo que você chore, Minseok. Estou com medo que você guarde as coisas para você, como sempre faz. Ser o mais velho não significa carregar todos os problemas nas costas._

– Eu só carrego os meus, fica tranquilo.

– _Mentiroso._ – Ele disse rindo baixo e eu ri também. – _Bem, parece que agora vamos carregar coisas melhores que problemas nas costas._ – Fiquei calado, esperando que ele se explicasse. – _Areum está grávida. De cinco meses, mais ou menos. Parabéns, titio._

Descobri, então, que estava parcialmente certo: o problema de Jongdae não era nada urgente, porque só apareceria dali a meses. Porém, era grave na medida em que não havia forma de preparar os nossos fãs nem a mídia para a grande notícia. E ele também tinha razão: esconder um casamento parecia dificílimo, quase impossível.

Só não era mais difícil do que esconder uma criança.

Levei minutos inteiros para absorver o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Era difícil explicar o que senti assim que compreendi exatamente o que Junmyeon tinha dito. Não era tristeza, tampouco era felicidade. Sempre soube que nunca haveria nada entre mim e Jongdae, então por que de repente parecia que o nosso relacionamento, que era um trem desgovernado, tinha descarrilado de vez? De pecinha à pecinha, tive sempre esperança e gostava de pensar que a minha situação não poderia piorar. Mal sabia eu que o namoro era apenas a ponta do iceberg.

– E isso é bom? _–_ Quis me bater por aquela ter sido a primeira coisa que disse. Não queria soar tão incrédulo, como se um bebê não fosse motivo para estar feliz. Como se a gravidez fosse um problema... E não era? Não para mim, claro. Mas para Jongdae, com certeza. – Digo, claro que é bom. Jongdae deve estar feliz.

– _É, ele está. E está preocupado também, não sabemos como os nossos fãs vão reagir._

– Pessimamente, claro. – Fui sincero. Era escusado tentar ser positivo, todos nós sabíamos no que aquilo ia dar. As probabilidades de aceitarem Jongdae na sua nova condição de marido e pai eram praticamente nulas. – A empresa já sabe?

 _– Sim, e o CEO não reagiu nada bem._ – Por um momento temi o que aquilo poderia significar. Tínhamos contratos muito restritos, quase todos os aspectos das nossas vidas eram controlados. Eu não lembrava de ter visto outra situação como essa antes com ídolos considerados de topo. Com certeza seríamos punidos de alguma forma, Jongdae principalmente. – _Não importa, a reação dele não interessa. Eles têm que aceitar as nossas decisões, têm que respeitar a vontade do Jongdae._

– Nós somos marionetes, Junmyeon, não temos vontades. – Percebi que o assunto deixava-o irritado, deixaria qualquer um, então não o julgava. E Junmyeon ficava muito irritado quando não conseguia resolver algum problema, principalmente se esse problema fosse referente ao grupo. Ser líder era uma característica nata dele.

 _– Nós somos as marionetes mais lucrativas daquela empresa e quando todos voltarem do exército, o nosso contrato acaba. –_ Ele parecia ter pensado detalhadamente pela forma como falava. Não me admirava. Com certeza eles já tinham discutido o assunto em grupo, podia apostar em como até Kyungsoo tinha participado na reunião de emergência e eu só fiquei de fora por causa da minha birra. – _Fiz questão de deixar escapar algumas das nossas insatisfações nos programas que gravamos durante as promoções. Não há garantias que elas serão ouvidas, mas o recado está dado. Podemos sair se nos sentirmos desconfortáveis. Podemos começar do zero em outra empresa ou fundar a nossa própria. Nunca seria começar do zero, de qualquer forma, porque já temos uma fanbase estável._

– Isso contanto que metade não nos abandone quando receber a notícia. – Comecei a perceber melhor o que estava sentindo naquele momento: irritação, talvez até um pouco de indignação pela irresponsabilidade de Jongdae.

Era preciso ser muito louco para anunciar que estava esperando um filho depois de uma tour completa, segundo mini-álbum solo e promoções em grupo. O que as pessoas pensariam? O que os nossos fãs pensariam?

– _Nós não precisamos desse tipo de fã conosco_. – Senti a impaciência na voz dele, como se não quisesse explicar algo para uma criança. Concordava que não devia ser fácil lidar comigo naquela altura. – _Já estamos ficando velhos e o público tem que aceitar que temos uma vida privada fora dos palcos. Jongdae é um dos mais discretos entre nós, o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer fora dos holofotes nem deveria ser criticado, desde que não afete outras pessoas._

– Você tem razão, desculpe.

 _– Eu sei que você está chateado, mesmo que não admita. E tudo bem. Eu só liguei porque achamos que você deveria saber, como amigo e integrante do grupo, antes que a notícia vaze._ – Concordei com um murmúrio. – _E… Bem, se tiver vontade, tente falar com ele. Talvez você possa ajudá-lo de alguma forma._

– Eu não vejo como…

– _Ele te adora, hyung. E está precisando de você._

Quis gritar com Junmyeon e, a seguir, gritar com Jongdae também. Ele não estava precisando de mim, do meu apoio ou do meu ombro amigo. Ele não tinha precisado de mim para arranjar uma namorada, para planear um casamento ou para fazer um bebê. Para quê, exatamente, ele precisava de mim quando o circo estava pegando fogo? Para me ouvir dizer que ia ficar tudo bem? Eu não era positivo a esse ponto, gostava das coisas preto no branco, não iria dizer nada só porque era o que ele queria ouvir.

Naquele momento eu senti vontade de dizer tudo o que ele não queria ouvir. Quando ele me procurasse novamente para derramar as suas lágrimas de desespero por tudo ter saído do controle, eu queria acusá-lo, chamá-lo de irresponsável e inconsequente. É assim que você retribui nós termos te aceitado tão rapidamente, Jongdae? Nós não nos importamos de receber um garoto que tinha acabado de chegar como parte de um grupo que treinava junto há anos. Te abraçamos, te ajudamos, perdemos horas preciosas de sono, estivemos sempre ao seu lado. Para quê? Para você jogar tudo fora da noite para o dia só porque estava apaixonadinho e dava muito trabalho pôr uma camisinha?

Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar. Estava sentindo o meu sangue fervilhar. Aquele foi o primeiro e único momento em que eu senti algo perto de ódio por Jongdae. Ódio por ele e pelos outros membros também, porque não era possível que eles estivessem aceitando tudo numa boa. Junmyeon era o que mais tinha lutado para debutar e agora estava defendendo aquelas loucuras?

O meu telefone tocou outra vez.

Era ele.

A minha mão chegou a tremer para atender a chamada e pôr para fora tudo o que eu estava sentindo. Foi com muito esforço que me controlei e observei o telefone tocar até a tela ficar escura novamente.

Comecei a chorar assim que percebi o que estivera prestes a fazer. Me arrependeria amargamente no dia seguinte se tivesse sido cruel a esse ponto com a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo. Perderia Jongdae para sempre porque nunca mais conseguiria olhar na cara dele sem sentir vergonha de mim mesmo.

No fundo, acho que não era bem ódio que eu sentia, e sim inveja. Eu nunca julguei Chanyeol e Baekhyun pelas suas escolhas, ou Jongin por ter tido dois relacionamentos assumidos. Nunca encarei os namoros deles como algo que acabaria com a nossa carreira, então por que estava fazendo isso com o meu Jongdae? Eu era uma pessoa horrível por sentir inveja do que ele tinha com Areum, era um monstro por desejar que desse tudo errado.

A culpa era muito grande para me deixar dormir naquela noite, mas me fez levantar no dia seguinte certo de que só havia uma coisa que eu podia fazer para recuperar a minha paz de espírito: precisava falar com ele.

Esperei até sexta-feira para lhe enviar uma mensagem no kakao. Perguntei se, por acaso, ele tinha tempo naquele domingo para vir até ao quartel me fazer uma visita. Confesso que parte de mim esperou até ao último momento para tentar contatá-lo, na esperança de que ele tivesse outros planos e, assim, não pudesse aceitar o meu convite. Fiquei surpreso ao receber uma resposta um minuto depois perguntando o endereço e o horário de visitas.

Ele foi pontual, não precisei esperar nem um minuto antes de vê-lo vir na minha direção. Jongdae era naturalmente simples no que vestia, mas provavelmente para não chamar a atenção, estava particularmente discreto naquele dia, vestido com uma calça jeans, camisa de lã e um casaco comprido que reconheci logo.

É escusado dizer que todos os sentimentos ruins que tinham tomado conta de mim durante aquela semana desapareceram assim que pus os olhos nele.

– Assaltando o meu guarda-roupa de novo, Kim Jongdae? – Foi a minha forma de cumprimentá-lo. Ele sorriu e eu devolvi o sorriso, vendo o alívio na expressão e postura dele ao perceber que eu não iria começar logo o atacando.

– Você esqueceu no dormitório, hyung, resolvi pegar emprestado. Desculpe. – Ele encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar, sorri ainda mais graças àquela timidez repentina.

– Está tudo bem, sabe que eu não me importo.

– Sei que não se importava antes, agora…

– Agora eu quero que as coisas continuem iguais entre nós. – Falei, mesmo que fosse difícil para mim.

Era doloroso pensar em Jongdae com um casamento marcado e prestes a ser pai. No entanto, eu sempre tive um objetivo bem claro: nunca deixar que os meus sentimentos atrapalhassem a nossa amizade. Inicialmente tinha pensado que seria ele quem não conseguiria estar comigo quando soubesse. Jongdae devia ter se sentido desconfortável ao saber que o seu melhor amigo era apaixonado por si há anos, não? Devia ter se afastado de mim.

No entanto, ele não tinha feito nada do que eu tinha previsto. E isso incluía não ter me confrontado quando soube do meu amor através de Jongin e a falta de consideração ao não excluir o meu nome da sua lista de padrinhos. Eu pensava que sabia tudo sobre ele, mas ultimamente eram surpresas atrás de surpresas que me deixavam confuso, sem saber como agir ou como me sentir. Ele fazia o que eu queria desde o início, me tratava como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ainda fôssemos os melhores amigos de sempre. Eu não deveria ficar satisfeito com a sua atitude? Por que não conseguia deixar de me sentir incomodado, mesmo que não soubesse bem com o quê?

– Quer ir dar uma volta? – Ele olhou em volta, para os visitantes que estavam reencontrando os filhos, irmãos, namorados e amigos.

– Claro, vamos. – Não havia muita coisa para ver na minha base militar, mas pelo menos nos manteríamos longe dos ouvidos curiosos. _–_ Ouvi dizer que você vai ser transferido para a fronteira, hyung! – Ele soou animado e orgulhoso, o que me fez sorrir. – Está nervoso?

– Um pouco? – Rimos juntos. – Ainda faltam alguns meses de treinamento especializado para eu poder ir para lá.

– Tenho a certeza de que você vai se sair bem. _–_ Concordei com um aceno.

– E você? Está nervoso também? Ouvi dizer que vai ser pai… – Não tinha intenção de deixá-lo tenso ou nervoso. Apenas queria introduzir o assunto de alguma forma, afinal era por isso que ele tinha ido até ali, certo?

– É, parece que vou, sim. Você não imagina o quão nervoso eu estou, hyung. – Senti-o olhar de relance para mim, não sei se com receio ou curioso sobre as minhas reações. – Não existe treinamento especializado para ser pai, vou ter que aprender na hora.

– Eu acho que agora existem alguns cursos para pais de primeira viagem, ouvi a minha irmã falar sobre isso uma vez. É uma questão de você procurar e se inscrever em algum. Você e Areum, quero dizer. Mas tenho a certeza de que vocês vão se sair bem, com ou sem curso. – Sorri ao repetir as mesmas palavras de encorajamento dele, apenas para o ambiente voltar a ficar leve, mas essa leveza não se manteve durante muito tempo.

 _–_ Vou procurar saber sobre isso, obrigado pela dica. Mas, para ser sincero, não sei se vai funcionar conosco.

– Por que não? Você acabou de dizer que está nervoso…

– E estou, mas ficaria ainda mais nervoso só de pensar na possibilidade de expor a minha família.

– Ah, claro. Entendi, desculpa, não tinha pensado nisso. – E realmente não tinha. Jongdae evitava redes sociais ao máximo e odiava ser título de notícias não relacionadas com o grupo. Seria o fim para ele se fotos suas com a Areum num grupo de grávidas começassem a circular pela internet. – Mas você sabe que uma hora ou outra vão descobrir, não sabe? Já pensou no que fazer quando isso acontecer?

Aquela era uma pergunta que me assustava. Percebi que o assustava também, porque vi as lágrimas acumularem-se nos cantos dos seus olhos. Naquele momento, temi o que poderia acontecer com ele e conosco enquanto grupo. E precisei reconhecer que também senti medo por Areum e pelo bebê, que não tinham culpa de nada. Bem, talvez os papais pudessem ter se prevenido mais, claro, mas acidentes aconteciam e eu sabia que Jongdae não voltaria atrás por nada nesse mundo.

– Já descobriram, na verdade.

– O quê?! – O encarei, perplexo. Coloquei-me na frente dele, para que nós parássemos de andar e ele me explicasse todos os detalhes. – Por favor, me diz que só descobriram sobre o casamento.

– O contrário, eles descobriram sobre a gravidez e não sobre o casamento. – Ele riu de nervoso e eu senti o meu estômago embrulhar.

Seria suficientemente mau se tivessem descoberto sobre o casamento escondido de Jongdae. As fãs ficariam revoltadas, se sentiriam traídas, mesmo que não tivessem razões para isso. Ainda por cima ele era conhecido como o “namorado da fansign” pela forma como tratava cada fã naqueles poucos segundos disponíveis, até eu sentia inveja pela forma como ele nem desviava o olhar delas para assinar os álbuns. Jongdae acreditava que estava dando o seu melhor, tornando aquela experiência inesquecível, mas a maioria delas o enxergava como alguém muito próximo, até mesmo como namorado. O mais estranho não era acreditarem nessa fantasia durante aqueles momentos, o pior era levarem isso para vida diária e chegarem a extremos para mostrar a sua indignação.

Já tínhamos visto isso acontecer antes, raramente a formação original se mantinha quando um membro resolvia casar e formar uma família. Não porque o grupo assim o queria, mas sim porque os fãs não aceitavam essas mudanças que, no fundo, não alterariam em nada as dinâmicas, as promoções ou a condição de artista daquele membro específico.

– Eu contratei uma empresa para organizar o nosso casamento e era Areum quem dava a cara sempre. – Ele começou a explicar. Notei que os olhos dele estavam carregados de culpa, o que não deveria ser normal, mas era. Ele estava preocupado com as consequências que isso teria para o grupo. – Coloquei tudo nas mãos dela e não participei em nada para não estragar o nosso grande dia. Mas eu não podia fazer o mesmo em relação ao nosso bebê. Eu queria, eu precisava estar lá ao lado dela em todos os momentos, todas as consultas, queria comprar eu mesmo tudo o que fosse necessário.

– Foi assim que descobriram, então? _–_ Ele concordou com um aceno. Jongdae mantinha a cabeça baixa o tempo todo, parecendo completamente desolado pelo rumo que a sua vida estava tomando.

– Uma foto minha numa loja infantil aqui, outra de mãos dadas com Areum ali. – Ele balançou a cabeça outra vez. – Fotografaram o meu carro no estacionamento de uma clínica obstétrica e tentaram sacar informações dos funcionários e médicos, dá para acreditar?

– Dá. – Respondi. – Claro que dá. Eles precisavam juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça, sei o que isso é. Quanto é que eles estão pedindo para manterem a boca fechada?

– Uma quantia absurda, hyung…

– Eu te ajudo a pagar.

– Nem pensar. – Ele me encarou como se eu fosse louco, o que eu não entendi. Não era da minha ajuda que ele precisava? Então, eu estava tentando ajudar.

– Você está tendo muitas despesas agora, Jongdae, não me custa nada. – Insisti. – E tenho a certeza que os meninos não vão se importar de ajudar também, posso falar com eles.

– Eu não posso deixar que vocês façam isso. Junmyeon hyung sugeriu a mesma coisa quando soube, mas é responsabilidade minha, tenho que arcar com as consequências das minhas escolhas.

– Nós somos um grupo. – Voltei a falar. – Quando um cai, os outros o ajudam a se levantar. Foi o que fizemos quando ameaçaram revelar o relacionamento do Chanyeol e do Baekhyun, foi o que fizemos quando o Jongin quase surtou porque as namoradas estavam sendo atacadas, e é o que vamos fazer com você.

– Eu não quero que vocês façam nada por mim.

– Este não é um momento para ser orgulhoso, Jongdae.

– Não é orgulho, é só… – Ele debateu-se por alguns segundos, sem saber como se explicar. Suspirou antes de continuar. – Na verdade, é orgulho, sim. Eu não tenho arrependimentos, hyung, tenho orgulho de tudo que conquistamos, tudo o que fizemos até agora. E eu não quero esconder a minha filha. Não quero viver escondido_

– Filha? – Vi-o sorrir de orelha à orelha, mal fiz a pergunta. Era impossível sentir qualquer coisa além de amor ao vê-lo sorrir daquela maneira

– É, é uma menina, hyung. _–_ Não resisti e abracei-o, genuinamente feliz com a notícia. Jongdae pareceu surpreso com o meu abraço, levando alguns segundos para retribuí-lo, mas quando retribuiu, foi semelhante ao que me deu quando nos despedimos meses antes. Não demorou para que eu sentisse o seu corpo começar a tremer, enquanto ele escondia o rosto no meu ombro. – Eu sei que é egoísta da minha parte, mas… Eu realmente preciso do seu apoio.

Quase que imediatamente senti os meus olhos arderem. Tentei conter as lágrimas o melhor que pude, pois eu odiava chorar em público, mesmo que só estivéssemos nós dois ali. Mas só de imaginar como a vida dele ia virar de cabeça para baixo… Ou melhor, como as nossas vidas iam.

Me senti ridículo. Há três dias estava a ponto de matá-lo e agora estava ali, no meio do quartel, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que fosse preciso para aliviá-lo de tudo que o atormentasse.

Talvez ele estivesse, sim, sendo egoísta. Mas eu também o era, à minha própria maneira.

Ele precisava de mim e eu precisava dele.

E isso bastava.

_“Eu estarei nas suas memórias_

_Eu dormirei no seu coração_

_Nas músicas que sempre ouvíamos juntos_

_E na paragem de ônibus em que sempre nos despedíamos_

_Eu estarei lá, sempre do seu lado_

_Estarei respirando silenciosamente_

_Me desculpe por me tornar apenas uma memória”_


	5. Capítulo 5

“ _Tudo bem se eu for esquecido_

_Tudo bem se eu me tornar irrelevante_

_Agora já não existe nós_

_Não chore, não chore_

_Se um dia, quando você lembrar de nós_

_Se as suas memórias forem calorosas_

_Isso é tudo o que importa_ ”

“[BREAKING] Chen, vocalista principal do grupo da nação, EXO,  
anuncia casamento e gravidez da noiva numa carta aos fãs”

“SM Entertainment divulga declaração oficial  
sobre as atividades futuras do Chen e do EXO”

“Fãs exigem a saída do Chen após as notícias sobre o casamento”

Não resisti a tentação de abrir o último link, pois era sempre bom saber o que estavam falando sobre nós. Ultimamente todas as páginas de notícias estavam repletas de títulos como aquele. Os comentários eram só de exigências, críticas, fãs indignados e inconformados com os acontecimentos recentes.

Depois de muito considerar, Jongdae decidiu recusar a nossa ajuda e ignorar as chantagens feitas pelos paparazzi e fofoqueiros de plantão. Não o julgava por isso. Já era suficientemente difícil viver fazendo todas as vontades da empresa, e agora ainda havia mais pessoas querendo controlá-lo. Qualquer um surtaria. Eu mesmo estava prestes a surtar por ele.

Foi com muito cuidado que ele escreveu aquela carta, pedindo a nossa opinião e aprovação quase em todas as frases que completava. Ele estava com medo de ser mal interpretado e nós estávamos com medo que ele e Areum fossem mal recebidos pelo público.

Os nossos medos tornaram-se realidade no segundo em que a carta foi publicada. Por causa do exército, eu não consegui perceber as reações imediatamente, mas percebi que tudo tinha dado errado no momento em que liguei a internet no fim do dia e recebi uma enxurrada de notificações dos chats do grupo. Só que não havia volta a dar, apagar a publicação seria inútil, a única solução era encarar o problema de frente.

[+1983, - 55] “Ele não está sendo egoísta ao ficar no grupo? Está sujando a reputação dos outros membros.”

[+2586, - 159] “Ele pensou que podia ser descuidado só porque estava namorando uma pessoa comum? E agora quer tapar o sol com a peneira com esse casamento às pressas? Essa cara de bom moço nunca me enganou.”

[+587, - 645] “Seja sensato e aborte essa criança. Mas saia do grupo de qualquer maneira, a sua imagem já está arruinada.”

[+85, - 27] “Quando você vai escrever uma carta anunciando sua saída?”

[+537, - 123] “Por que você está dizendo isso só agora? Esperou todas as promoções acabarem para não ficar no prejuízo? Ah… Mesmo assim não consigo deixar de gostar de você, Kim Jongdae. Crie bem o seu filho!”

[+1354, - 0] “Eu não acredito que comprei todas as versões dos seus álbuns.”

Fechei a aba antes que caísse na tentação de carregar a segunda página de comentários maliciosos. A única coisa em que conseguia pensar era em dar graças aos céus por Jongdae ser uma pessoa completamente desligada das novas tecnologias. Se algo semelhante tivesse acontecido com Chanyeol, por exemplo, que pesquisava o seu próprio nome pelo menos uma vez por dia para saber o que estavam comentando, eu duvidava que ele conseguisse simplesmente ignorar.

Todos tinham consciência de que o caos demoraria a passar, mas, sinceramente, nunca tinha me dado conta do quão problemática era a cultura de ídolos na Coreia. O pior era precisar ficar calado vendo o meu amigo ser atacado daquela maneira, impossibilitado de defendê-lo ou fazer qualquer coisa que amenizasse a situação. Tentamos trabalhar em equipe, como sempre, para tentar arranjar uma solução, mas estávamos de mãos atadas.

 _–_ Nós podíamos revelar o nosso relacionamento. – Baekhyun sugeriu quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez depois do anúncio. O encaramos como se ele tivesse enlouquecido. – Eu e Chanyeol já conversamos sobre isso. Vocês têm de concordar que seria a distração perfeita.

– Distração perfeita?! Baekhyun, isso seria dar um tiro no pé! – Junmyeon praticamente gritou, incrédulo com aquela sugestão. Permaneci calado, tentando fazer duas listas com os prós e os contras na cabeça. Alguém precisava ser racional.

– Eu prefiro dar eu mesmo um tiro no meu pé, do que ficar esperando para ver quando vão atirar em mim. – Chanyeol retrucou. – Nós somos chantageados há anos pelo Dispatch, e vocês sempre nos apoiaram. Chegou a hora de fazermos o mesmo.

– Jongdae nunca concordaria com uma loucura dessas. – Comentei com total convicção.

 _–_ Ele não concordaria com nada do que vamos sugerir, hyung, é por isso que ele não está aqui hoje. _–_ Sehun respondeu e ninguém contestou porque ele estava certo. Jongdae tinha sido terminantemente contra qualquer ajuda nossa além daquela que oferecemos na hora de redigir a carta. Ele insistia em dizer que arcaria com as consequências sozinho e estava conseguindo, mas a que custo?

– _Mesmo assim, não é demais?_ – Yixing perguntou através do telefone. Ele estava sempre presente nas discussões importantes através de vídeo chamadas. – _Vamos concorrer para saber quem é o mais odiado entre os fãs? Eu por ser o chinês que só finge estar no grupo, o Jongdae porque vai ser pai e vocês dois por serem gays._

– Imagina se descobrirem que o nosso Sehun pega qualquer coisa que se mexa? – Jongin levou com uma almofada na cabeça, mas deve ter valido a pena só pelas risadas que ele conseguiu arrancar de nós.

– Não é bem assim, Jongin! Eu sou exigente. – Sehun retrucou, tentando parecer ofendido e falhando miseravelmente. 

– A SM nunca mais vai fazer capas individuais para os nossos álbuns. – Baekhyun comentou, suspirando exageradamente e com uma expressão de tristeza fingida. – Só comprariam os álbuns do Suho hyung, porque ele tem uma índole impecável, o resto mofaria nas prateleiras. Ah, e do Jongin também porque ele é bonito e estabelece tendências.

– Por que não comprariam os meus? – Tentei entrar na brincadeira.

– Porque você está ficando velho, hyung. – Baekhyun respondeu sem nem parar para pensar. Ele tinha sempre uma resposta na ponta da língua. A minha cara indignada deve ter sido muito engraçada porque todos eles começaram a rir, até Junmyeon, que ainda estava pensativo.

– E os meus? – Foi a vez de Kyungsoo perguntar. – Eu sou um membro exemplar, nunca dei dor de cabeça a ninguém.

– Ah é, tem você, Soo. Estava tão caladinho aí que eu até esqueci que você fazia parte_ Ai! _–_ Baekhyun levou um beliscão que com certeza deixaria uma marca.

– Ok, meninos… Agora foco, por favor. – Junmyeon pediu quando pararam de rir. – Precisamos pensar em alguma coisa.

– Nós estávamos falando sério. – Chanyeol disse. – Estamos juntos há quase dez anos, está na hora, não acham?

– Vocês estão mesmo dispostos a sair do armário para o mundo inteiro?

– É a melhor opção neste momento, Sehun. – Baekhyun respondeu. – Muita gente já desconfia, de qualquer forma. Vivem criando teorias sobre vivermos juntos, sobre as músicas que o Chanyeol compõe… Não iam falar de outra coisa.

– Os fãs gostam de criar teorias, mas eles também gostam que as teorias se mantenham apenas teorias. Você sabe disso, Baekhyun. – Junmyeon argumentou. – Nunca ia dar certo.

O tom definitivo do líder fez com que todos ficassem calados. Ninguém quis insistir nessa ideia estapafúrdia. Baekhyun e Chanyeol tinham razão quando diziam que seria o escândalo perfeito para abafar o casamento de Jongdae, era impossível arranjarmos algo melhor e que causasse mais caos do que isso. No entanto, o ódio gratuito que eles receberiam seria equivalente ou pior ao que Jongdae estava recebendo. Junmyeon tinha razão: as fantasias criadas sobre nós deveriam permanecer como fantasias. O problema não era bem termos namorados e namoradas, o problema era os fãs tomarem conhecimento de que não tinham qualquer chance conosco. 

– Podíamos arranjar uma namorada falsa para Minseok hyung…

– O quê?!

– Eu vi um tweet com milhares de corações sobre como você com certeza já é casado e teve três filhos escondido. _–_ Baekhyun começou a explicar. Me pareceu impossível que ele estivesse falando sério, como algo assim receberia corações de fãs? Eu não entendia muito bem como o Twitter funcionava, mas sabia que era uma rede social muito popular entre fãs internacionais. Provavelmente era essa a razão, já que os fãs não coreanos costumavam ser muito mais mente aberta. – Como eu disse, você está ficando velho, hyung, seria mais fácil de aceitarem, não?

Baekhyun usou um tom de brincadeira na última frase, mas todos pareceram levar bastante a sério o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Em um segundo eu tinha todos os olhos virados para mim, curiosos para ver a minha reação. Eu devo ter parecido um pouco surpreso antes de ter adotado uma expressão neutra, enquanto fazia outra listra de prós e contras mentalmente.

Prós: ajudaria Jongdae, empurrando a sua família para longe dos holofotes; Chanyeol e Baekhyun ficariam quietos e só se assumiriam quando realmente se sentissem confortáveis; passaríamos a ser dois membros de um só grupo cujos relacionamentos seriam de conhecimento público, o que, quem sabe, ajudasse a normalizar a questão do namoro entre ídolos? Contras: só conseguia pensar que também receberia muitos comentários negativos. No entanto, essa não me parecia uma razão suficientemente forte para recusar a sugestão. Não me importaria nem um pouco de ser o novo saco de pancadas se esquecessem Jongdae por uns tempos.

– Boa ideia. – Respondi.

No entanto, a ideia não chegou a se concretizar.

Procurei o nosso manager e o CEO da empresa para discutir o assunto no dia seguinte, mas fui ignorado como se aquela fosse a forma mais absurda do mundo de combater um escândalo. Sabíamos bem que isso já tinha sido feito antes, então por que não poderia ser feito novamente?

Ao que tudo indicava, a companhia estava aterrorizada. Com medo de perder a galinha dos ovos de ouro enquanto não houvesse uma substituta. Não fazia sentido para mim, sinceramente. Éramos um grupo estável, porém, era irrefutável que mais cedo ou mais tarde seríamos ultrapassados por grupos da nova geração. Era como as coisas aconteciam e tudo bem por nós, contanto que pudéssemos continuar juntos.

Então, para não manchar ainda mais a nossa imagem e prolongar ao máximo o nosso lugar no topo, a empresa decidiu que o melhor a fazer era nos manter bem quietinhos. Acreditavam que com o tempo o assunto ia ser esquecido e os debuts e comebacks solos e de subgrupos ajudariam a baixar a poeira.

Voltei para casa naquele dia me sentindo fracassado. Me impediram de fazer a única coisa que achava que podia fazer por ele. No dia seguinte voltaria para o quartel, onde eu teria que observar de longe, sem poder fazer nada, o meu melhor amigo ser repudiado na internet.

Comecei a falar com ele diariamente. De repente, os papéis tinham se invertido e era eu quem morria de preocupação todos os dias até os meus turnos acabarem, desesperado para ter notícias dos meninos e, mais do que tudo, desesperado para ouvir a voz de Jongdae.

Entramos numa espécie de acordo silencioso: nem ele falava sobre o relacionamento, nem eu falava sobre o assédio dos fãs. No entanto, por alguma razão que eu não saberia explicar, Bom era um tema seguro.

Eu sabia que Jongdae adorava quando eu pedia notícias e, não posso negar, eu amava ouvi-lo falar sobre a bebê. Eu conseguia ouvir o amor na sua voz, a ansiedade que ele sentia para tê-la nos braços e cantar uma canção de ninar até que ela adormecesse. Era óbvio que ele andava um pouco perdido, mas também estava na cara que ele estava vivendo o momento mais feliz da sua vida.

Como eu poderia ser contra isso? Como eu poderia exigir de Jongdae algo que ele não podia me dar? Como eu poderia vê-lo caminhar e não caminhar ao seu lado? Ainda doía saber que eu não fazia parte daquilo. Doía quando todos os meus sonhos sobre nós dois me atormentavam à noite, me fazendo perder o sono. Doía pensar que agora ele tinha algo mais importante do que todo o resto, e que eu era um mero espectador da sua vida. Doía não conseguir manter esses pensamentos afastados durante muito tempo. Quando eles surgiam, eu tentava lembrar que era preferível ter Jongdae assim, do que não tê-lo de todo. Às vezes ajudava, às vezes não.

O dia do casamento deles foi particularmente difícil. Não havia pensamento positivo capaz de me tirar do abismo em que a minha cabeça se transformou. Se eu não estava preparado quando ainda não havia data definida, senti o meu coração afundar quando soube que eles iriam casar às pressas, numa tentativa desesperada de amenizar os comentários maldosos.

Felizmente não havia quase ninguém para presenciar o estado deplorável em que eu estava. Os membros sabiam de tudo e eu não precisava fingir nada perto deles e a família dos noivos estava mais preocupada em celebrar a felicidade dos dois pombinhos, nunca reparariam em mim e no meu sorriso forçado para as câmeras.

Juro que tentei dar o meu melhor. Não estava em condições de ser padrinho, mas eu não sabia dizer não à Jongdae, mesmo que isso me machucasse. Então fiz o que pude. Antes da cerimónia tranquilizei o meu amigo, ajeitei a sua gravata torta e me certifiquei de que não teríamos qualquer problema relativo à segurança. Durante a cerimônia elogiei a decoração e o lindo vestido de noiva de Areum. Comentei sobre a comida, que estava deliciosa, e cantei junto com os meninos para parabenizá-los. Depois, só me restou ir para casa e me afogar nas minhas mágoas sozinho.

Estava orgulhoso de mim, para ser sincero, e isso era bom. Tinha conseguido manter a compostura durante todo o dia, sem sair do personagem em nenhum momento. O máximo que fiz foi beliscar os meninos ou chutá-los por baixo da mesa quando me olhavam como se eu fosse um cachorrinho abandonado pelo dono.

Fui verdadeiro quando desejei as maiores felicidades para o casal, e ainda mais quando desejei que Bom nascesse saudável. Porém, naquele momento precisava ser honesto comigo mesmo e deixar de fazer força para segurar as lágrimas. É claro que eu já tinha começado a me acostumar com a ideia de que eu e Jongdae nunca seríamos nada além de bons amigos, mas os olhares apaixonados que ele e Areum trocaram no altar tinham sido a gota d’água que faltava para despedaçar de vez o meu coração.

Adormeci de exaustão, cansado do dia e de tanto chorar. Acordei na manhã seguinte com a sensação de que tinha levado uma surra, com os olhos inchados, o corpo doído provavelmente da tensão do dia anterior, e com um humor péssimo. Uma ressaca teria sido mais fácil de suportar. Confesso que teria passado o dia inteiro na cama reclamando da vida, não fosse Chanyeol e Sehun terem invadido o meu apartamento.

Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde me arrependeria de ter dado o código da porta para todos eles, então não poderia culpá-los. Na verdade, mais tarde acabei por agradecê-los pela iniciativa de tentar me tirar da fossa. Cada um conseguiu me animar à sua própria maneira. Sehun com as bebidas caras e as reclamações engraçadas sobre a vida que só ele sabia fazer, e Chanyeol com as músicas que ele dizia necessitarem da minha aprovação, mesmo que estivessem ótimas.

Tentei aproveitar aquele tempo com eles. Os meninos estavam ansiosos para o lançamento do novo álbum do subgrupo e, como irmão mais velho, eu também tinha que mostrar interesse pelo que eles faziam e sentiam. Jongdae já ocupava tempo demais na minha cabeça e eu tinha a certeza de que, se havia alguma coisa que ele não estava fazendo naquele momento, era pensar em mim.

Acreditei que as coisas melhorariam depois do casamento. Era oficial, já não havia nada a fazer. Os anúncios já tinham sido feitos, dizendo, com todas as letras, que não haveria qualquer mudança dentro do grupo. Partimos do princípio de que os fãs se acalmariam. Jongdae começou a se sentir mais confortável para sair de casa e para estar conosco.

Eu também comecei a me sentir mais confortável, habituado ao estado das coisas, o que era bom não só para mim, como também para o ambiente dentro do grupo. Era um alívio quando dava seis da tarde e, ao invés de ignorar as mensagens, eu ria com tudo o que os membros enviavam relacionado com a bebê. Chanyeol tinha chegado ao ponto de fazer um arranjo acústico de Kokobop, dizendo que essa seria a canção de ninar oficial dela.

Os comentários negativos continuaram, mas eram em menor quantidade. Quando rumores ou opiniões nocivas começavam a circular, os nossos verdadeiros fãs tentavam abafá-los, substituí-los por coisas boas. Era bom para Jongdae perceber que ainda era amado e ver pessoas defendendo o seu direito à felicidade enchia os nossos corações… Mas não a ponto de transbordar.

Eles só transbordaram quando Jongdae enviou um áudio desesperado para o grupo, tão afobado que era difícil compreender frases inteiras. Captamos o essencial, pelo menos: ele estava indo para o hospital de Gangnam, pois a sua filha estava vindo ao mundo.

Bom nasceu no dia 29 de Abril, num dia quente de primavera, rodeada pelo amor dos pais.

Infelizmente, devido ao trabalho no exército, não consegui visitá-la na maternidade. Tive que me contentar com as fotos enviadas pelos meninos e por Jongdae. E não eram poucas. Tinha fotos dela acordada, dormindo, com pijama, com roupa de sair; fotos só dos pés e fotos só das mãos; fotos com os pais, com os membros, com os avós, ou só agarrada aos ursinhos no berço. Eu achava que era muito cedo para dizer com quem ela era mais parecida, mas Jongdae gostava de nos enviar fotos dela ao lado de fotos suas quando era bebê, para provar que eram a cara um do outro. Ele parecia feliz demais quando fazia isso e, apenas por essa razão, ninguém ousava contestá-lo.

Confesso que foi uma tortura para mim esperar para conhecê-la. Eu estava curioso. E, devo admitir, com ciúmes também. Todos os membros já tinham estado com ela ao colo, menos eu, o que era injustíssimo. Não aguentava mais as fotos que eles enviavam para o grupo, acho que faziam de propósito para me provocar. Sem contar que andavam enchendo Bom de presentes, tentando ganhar o coraçãozinho dela, mesmo que ela só pensasse em comer e dormir. Ridículos. Eu era o tio mais velho, afinal, tinha os meus direitos.

E foi pensando nisso que combinei de visitar Jongdae e a sua família assim que pudesse. Tinha a certeza de que seria estranho olhar para ele e associá-lo a um mais novo pai de família, teria que me habituar a ideia. Areum até podia ter sido passageira, mas Bom era definitiva. Nada do que eu fizesse alteraria isso, nem se eu quisesse muito. E, para ser sincero, eu nem queria alterar. Queria deixar as coisas como estavam, seguindo o seu próprio curso, porque era isso que deixaria Jongdae feliz e, consequentemente, me traria felicidade também.

Fiz questão de passar numa floricultura antes para comprar um belo buquê de flores para Areum. Podia ter pensado em algo mais original, mas não a conhecia bem e não sabia do que ela gostava. Sinceramente, também não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava tentando ser íntimo. Só queria manter a cordialidade, quem sabe pudéssemos ser amigos?

Não queria aparecer lá com o primeiro arranjo que visse à frente, então expliquei à florista o motivo do presente, mencionei até o nome de Bom, que significava primavera. Pedi algo que combinasse, uma flor típica da estação, talvez. Eu não entendia nada do assunto, então o buquê cheio de flores brancas e amarelas, do miolo às pétalas, pareceu perfeito aos meus olhos. Só me restava esperar que Areum gostasse.

O meu coração batia desenfreadamente quando eu toquei a campainha. Confesso que tive vontade de dar meia volta e desaparecer, dizer a Jongdae que tinha surgido um compromisso inadiável e não poderia ir. Estava indo conhecer a filha recém-nascida do meu melhor amigo, no entanto, parecia que havia um bicho-de-sete-cabeças me esperando do outro lado.

Na minha cabeça tinham passado uns vinte minutos, tempo suficiente para fugir sem ser notado, mas na verdade passaram-se uns vinte segundos até Jongdae abrir a porta com um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

Ele parecia muito mais descontraído do que eu pensei que estaria na minha presença. E, não sei como posso explicar isso, mas ele já tinha cara de pai? Talvez fosse culpa das roupas desleixadas, do cabelo apontando para todos os lados. Talvez fosse das olheiras profundas, causadas pelas noites sem dormir direito. Ou talvez fosse só impressão minha, que não conseguia tirar essa nova imagem de Jongdae da mente.

Ele era um dos vocalistas principais do grupo, um dos mais famosos no país.

Ele era um marido carinhoso e preocupado com o bem-estar da família.

Ele era um pai coruja, pronto para dar o mundo à Bom se ela pedisse.

Era estranho colocar tudo isso numa frase só. Me dava um nó no estômago. De repente, Jongdae era todas essas coisas fantásticas, que há poucos meses não seriam encontradas juntas num ídolo tão conhecido. E eu era só eu. Alguém que observaria tudo acontecer à distância, querendo, verdadeiramente, estar feliz por ele, mas sofrendo terrivelmente durante o processo. Ele continuaria me chamando de melhor amigo e Bom cresceria me chamando de tio. E eu sorriria sempre que isso acontecesse, porque ela era uma miniatura dele, como eu poderia resistir a algo assim?

– Hyung! – Afastei a confusão de pensamentos quando Jongdae me cumprimentou, me puxando para um abraço. – Você está três minutos atrasado, pensei que não vinha me ver! – Revirei os olhos com o exagero. Quis dizer que tinha passado aqueles três minutos na porta pensando sobre como ir até ali tinha sido uma péssima e ótima ideia.

– Eu não vim te ver, vim ver a minha sobrinha, Kim Jongdae. – Como se fosse possível, o sorriso dele aumentou ainda mais. Dei um passo para dentro do apartamento e fiquei especado, esperando que ele me dissesse para onde ir. Estava me sentindo deslocado e um pouco ridículo. Jongdae já tinha aquela casa há mais de um ano e era a primeira vez que punha os pés ali, enquanto eu tinha o deixado se sentir mais do que à vontade na minha antes de ir para o exército, porque naquela altura gostava de pensar e de dizer que o que era meu, era dele também. – Trouxe presentes, espero que ela goste. – Ele riu e eu acompanhei-o, sabíamos que Bom não ligaria.

– Não precisava ter trazido nada. – Fui puxado para a sala, onde Jongdae apontou o sofá para que eu sentasse e pousasse as sacolas de presentes em cima da mesa de centro. – Bom vai crescer antes de conseguir usar metade das roupas que tem, os meus pais são uns exagerados e os meninos nem se fala.

– Confesso que tive que me controlar para não trazer a loja inteira, então não posso julgá-los. Foi pensando nisso que eu comprei números bem maiores, para ela só usar daqui a alguns meses. E trouxe ursinhos também, mas diferentes para ela saber desde cedo que eu sou o melhor tio. – Me inclinei sobre as sacolas para começar a tirar as coisas, mas parei no meio do caminho. Pensei que seria mais educado da minha parte esperar pela mãe para mostrar. – Onde ela está? E Areum? – Jongdae desviou o olhar, contribuindo ainda mais para o meu desconforto. Conhecia-o suficientemente bem para saber que ele tinha ficado tenso com a pergunta, como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. – Elas não estão em casa?

– Bom está tirando uma sesta, quer ir lá ver? _–_ Eu queria. Queria muito. Mas também queria saber por que a mulher dele não tinha vindo me receber na sua própria casa se a bebê não estava precisando dela naquele momento. Foi então que uma coisa sem sentido passou pela minha cabeça.

– Você não contou à Areum que eu vinha?

– É claro que eu contei! – Ele respondeu como se eu tivesse dito algo absurdo. – Mas ela precisou sair, daqui a pouco chega.

– Você está mentindo. – Disse. Ele negou, mas eu tinha a certeza. Quando ele tinha aprendido a mentir com aquela cara de pau? E ainda por cima mentia mal. – Jongdae, eu te conheço.

– Não estou! – Ele reclamou com a voz mais aguda do que o normal, algo que ele fazia sempre que era contrariado. Teria achado fofo se não estivesse tão chateado. Vendo que eu não estava caindo naquele teatro, ele resolveu confessar. – Eu sugeri que ela fosse visitar alguma amiga, já que eu ia estar em casa o dia todo. Só achei que você se sentiria mais à vontade assim e_

– O quê?! – Falei alto demais, fazendo Jongdae arregalar os olhos. Lembrei logo de que tinha um bebê dormindo e tapei a boca, me sentindo culpado pelo barulho. Voltei a falar baixo. – Jongdae, isso não faz o menor sentido! Eu estou me esforçando, mas como é que você me faz passar uma vergonha dessas?! – Escondi o rosto com as duas mãos. Quando voltei a encará-lo, ele parecia não compreender o motivo da minha frustração, o que me deixou ainda mais incomodado. – Você não tem que escolher entre mim e ela! Nós somos adultos, podemos muito bem conviver, estar no mesmo espaço. Eu não ia ser grosso com ela, se era isso que estava pensando. 

– Eu não estava pensando nada, só que seria melhor assim. – Ele encolheu os ombros. – Areum também está precisando descansar e se ela soubesse que íamos ter visitas, iria se preocupar em receber, cozinhar, essas coisas… _–_ Respirei fundo para controlar a irritação. Essa parte até fazia sentido. Se ele tivesse dito logo no início que só estava pensando em poupar a mulher, a minha reação teria sido outra.

– Eu até trouxe flores para ela, Jongdae, queria que ela estivesse aqui também. – Ele pareceu surpreso outra vez, o que era normal visto que eu tinha colocado o buquê numa sacola de presentes grande, para não amassá-lo e, por isso, não dava para ver.

– Ok, eu entendo. Queria que você se sentisse em casa e achei que com Areum aqui seria difícil, porque… Bem, você sabe. Eu pensei que estava fazendo o melhor e afinal estava fazendo tudo errado, enfim. Me desculpe. – Ele suspirou audivelmente. – Será que algum dia eu vou parar de te pedir desculpas, hyung?

– Claro que sim, se parar de fazer tudo escondido de mim. – Jongdae desviou o olhar mais uma vez. – De qualquer forma, eu não vim aqui para discutir com você. – Sorri sem vontade, numa tentativa de amenizar o clima. – Estou louco para conhecer a Bom. Posso ir lá vê-la ou você acha que ela vai acordar? – Era engraçada a forma como todo o rosto de Jongdae se iluminava à mínima menção da filha, eu poderia passar horas e horas falando dela só para ver aquele brilho nos olhos dele.

 _–_ Não, tudo bem. Ela já deve estar quase acordando para mamar mesmo. – Ele entrelaçou a mão na minha antes de levantar e me puxar em direção ao quarto da bebê. Tentei ignorar o meu coração quase pulando do peito, por mais difícil que fosse. – Nunca vi uma coisa tão pequena comer tanto! – Ele comentou rindo. – Você vai adorá-la!

– Porque ela gosta de comer, assim como eu?

– Porque ela é a coisa mais linda do mundo inteiro! – Ele abriu a porta do quarto, que só não estava completamente escuro por causa da luz de presença em cima da cômoda.

– Um dinossauro? – Sussurrei. Era fofinho, mas nunca teria pensado em comprar um abajur em formato de um dinossauro rechonchudo.

– Presente do Baekhyun. – Ele murmurou de volta. – Ele estava tentando tirar uma com a minha cara, mas até que é bonitinho, não é? – Concordei com a cabeça. Estava a um passo do berço onde Bom dormia.

Apesar do nosso breve diálogo ter sido inteiramente sussurrado, Bom começou a se mexer e a resmungar sozinha. Podia ser por causa do barulho ou porque, como Jongdae tinha dito, estava quase na hora de comer. No entanto, eu gostava de imaginar que ela tinha acordado ao ouvir a voz do pai ou ao sentir a presença dele.

Não dava para ver muita coisa naquela luz fraca, eu só conseguia distinguir a silhueta dos dois. Por isso, fiquei quieto logo atrás de Jongdae enquanto ele tirava Bom do berço com tanta delicadeza que nem parecia ele. Se era estranho olhar para ele e imaginá-lo como pai, era ainda mais estranho vê-lo agir como um. O meu coração parecia que ia derreter quando Jongdae encostou o corpinho dela no peito e ela deitou a cabeça no seu ombro, como se aquele fosse o melhor lugar do mundo. Talvez fosse, porque Bom parou instantaneamente de reclamar.

Ele abriu a persiana do quarto lentamente enquanto eu observava tudo. Vi Bom apertar os olhos por causa da claridade e resmungar mais alguma coisa. Ela era adorável. As bochechas gordinhas apertadas contra o ombro do pai faziam com que um biquinho se formasse na boca dela, que abria e fechava as mãozinhas sem agarrar nada. Nem preciso comentar o body de ursinho, com direito a gorro e orelhinhas felpudas, com certeza presente de Jongin.

Jongdae tinha toda a razão.

Eu estava absolutamente encantado.

Ela era a coisa mais linda do mundo inteiro. E seria a mais paparicada também se Jongdae e Areum não tivessem cuidado. Eu sentia que nunca mais seria o mesmo, pois nunca mais conseguiria entrar numa loja de departamento sem me dirigir à seção infantil e colocar tudo dentro do carrinho.

Ele levou-a ao banheiro para trocar a fralda e eu voltei para o sofá para esperá-los. Comecei a pensar um monte de coisas enquanto estava sozinho. Na última vez que estive com Jongdae, ele não sabia trocar fraldas. Com quem tinha aprendido? Com os pais? Com Areum? Ou com professores, se tivesse frequentado as aulas sobre as quais conversamos? Será que ele tinha deixado para aprender no momento e, por isso, ainda estava aprendendo? Era uma cena muito engraçada de imaginar porque nunca pensei que realmente fosse acontecer. Nem quando soube da gravidez, nem quando vi fotos de Areum grávida. A ficha só estava caindo agora, depois de ver Bom à minha frente.

Ela saiu do banheiro muito mais desperta, parecia ser um bebé muito curioso. Senti as minhas mãos formigarem de ansiedade para trazê-la para o meu colo, mesmo sabendo que ela provavelmente choraria por não me conhecer de lugar nenhum. Jongdae pareceu ler os meus pensamentos, ou então sabia de ter passado por isso outras sete vezes, pois logo perguntou se eu não queria dar a mamadeira que já estava pronta. Assenti com alguma hesitação, não tinha experiência com recém-nascidos e a última coisa que eu queria era fazê-la chorar.

– Ela é muito dada, hyung. – Jongdae tentou me tranquilizar enquanto ninava Bom. Ele estava esperando o meu consentimento para passá-la para mim. – E já passou em tantos colos desde que nasceu, duvido que sinta alguma diferença.

– É claro que ela sente, Jongdae. Você é o pai e eu sou um estranho. E se ela chorar? _–_ Ele riu, achando as minhas preocupações banais. Não eram nada banais, se querem saber. E se ela sentisse o meu medo, como os animais? Não sentisse confiança e tivesse uma péssima primeira impressão?

– Se ela chorar eu estarei aqui, oras. – Simples assim. Então ele finalmente colocou Bom cuidadosamente nos meus braços, e nós dois ficamos olhando para ela, cheios de expectativas para ver se ela choraria ou não. 

Ao contrário do que eu pensava, Bom não estranhou o meu colo. Na verdade, ela estava mais preocupada em devorar a mamadeira como se não houvesse amanhã, quem a segurava era um detalhe sem qualquer importância.

– Eu não disse? – Jongdae falou sorrindo, sentando-se ao meu lado para observar tudo. Me senti envergonhado com a aproximação, com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada e ser chamado a atenção por ele. Ele afagou os cabelos da filha, fazendo-a fechar os olhos por um instante. Ir até ali não tinha, definitivamente, sido uma boa ideia. – Ela já está bem acostumada com os meninos, é um entra e sai nesse apartamento… Jongin vem cá dia sim, dia não. 

– Mais um sobrinho para mimar, ele deve estar nas nuvens. – Comentei sem tirar os olhos de Bom. Eu próprio sentia que estava nas nuvens quando olhava para ela, uma miniatura de Jongdae. Os olhos e o nariz eram da mãe, mas ela tinha as maçãs do rosto altas e a boca igualzinha à do pai, com os cantinhos curvados para cima. Me perdi pensando em como seria se ela sorrisse como ele, os olhos quase fechados e a boca curvada como a de um gato. Seria o meu fim.

– É, e ele acha que ela é um bom partido para Raeon. ‘Tá louco, a minha filha acabou de nascer. – Rimos juntos. – Ele está se coçando para publicar uma foto com ela, quase chorou quando percebeu que não podia. Imagina quando ele perceber que não vai poder levá-la para passear. – Não respondi. Jongdae não estava se queixando, só estava tentando fazer comentários engraçados. No entanto, era óbvio o quanto aquelas limitações o incomodavam. Ele não seria o tipo de pai que colocaria fotos todos os dias na internet, mas com certeza adoraria levá-la para um passeio à beira do rio. Só que isso era perigoso agora.

– Andam te chateando muito?

– Não me chateiam muito para além dos comentários na internet e dos pedidos para que eu saia do grupo. – Ele respirou fundo. – Mas descobriram o número de telefone da Areum e o nosso endereço começou a circular por aí. – Senti o meu sangue gelar de medo. Pensei que talvez aquele também fosse um motivo pelo qual ele tinha mentido para mim e para Areum. Jongdae queria desabafar sem sentir a consciência pesada por a mulher ouvir. – Ela tem recebido mensagens horríveis, ameaças de tudo e mais alguma coisa. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estou com medo.

– Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar? – Ele negou com a cabeça.

– Não quero que você ou os meninos se metam nisso. A empresa disse que ia tomar providências, só nos resta esperar. – Revirei os olhos de impaciência. Ambos sabíamos que a SM não tencionava fazer grande coisa para reverter a situação. O que eles queriam realmente era que Jongdae não aguentasse a pressão e desistisse por vontade própria. – Vou me manter afastado durante mais tempo, evitar inflamar a ira dos nossos fãs_

– Não são nossos fãs, Jongdae. Os nossos fãs querem o seu bem e o da sua família. – Bom se remexeu no meu colo, tomando toda a nossa atenção. A mamadeira tinha acabado, o que a deixou um pouco impaciente. Quis logo passá-la para os braços de Jongdae com medo que ela desatasse a chorar, mas ele, com toda a paciência do mundo, ainda tirou a mamadeira vazia da minha mão e levou até a cozinha antes de pôr a filha no colo. Ele devia pensar que ela já me adorava, por outro lado, eu acreditava que ela estava apenas me tolerando enquanto havia comida.

Eu fiquei sentado observando Jongdae andar de um lado para o outro da sala dando tapinhas nas costas de Bom. Eu não entendia como os bebês funcionavam, mas ele disse que ela precisava arrotar depois de comer e eu acreditei. Depois que ela finalmente arrotou, Jongdae sentou novamente e colocou Bom deitada no sofá entre nós dois. Sinceramente, eu não sabia se a admirava ou ao pai babão que ela tinha.

– Ela é linda, não é, hyung? – Concordei com um aceno. – Às vezes eu paro e fico só olhando para ela e pensando, como é possível? De repente eu nem sei como era viver sem a minha filha, não é estranho? – Nós rimos juntos. Eu não sabia qual era a sensação de ser pai, por isso não podia dizer que compreendia totalmente. No entanto, sempre imaginei que seria exatamente como ele estava dizendo.

Queria saber como era, não vou mentir. Devia ser um sentimento maior do que nós próprios, como ele fazia parecer. Porém, devia ser assustador não saber o que fazer e, pior ainda, não saber como defender quem mais amávamos de inimigos invisíveis, que estavam em todo o lado e em lugar nenhum.

– Hyung. – Ele me despertou dos meus pensamentos. – Você sabe que eu vou me alistar assim que você voltar do exército. – O encarei sem entender onde ele queria chegar. – Você vai cuidar dela quando eu não estiver por perto, não vai? – "Você não está pedindo demais?", quis perguntar. É claro que eu queria ser alguém presente na vida de Bom, mas não me imaginava com ela sem Jongdae por perto. Como eu poderia cuidar dela se eu nem conseguia segurá-la sem ter medo de deixá-la cair? Como eu poderia cuidar do fruto do relacionamento entre o amor da minha vida e a sua mulher?

Encontrei a resposta enquanto observava Bom remexer-se no sofá, atenta à nossa conversa como se fosse a coisa mais interessante dessa vida. E a confirmação veio nos olhos pidões de Jongdae. Ele podia ter sido tudo para mim durante um longo tempo, mas eu esperava que, em breve, ele passasse a ser apenas Jongdae, meu melhor e mais precioso amigo. Areum era vista como a fonte de todos os meus problemas, no entanto, eu queria que ela se tornasse apenas Areum, a mulher do meu melhor amigo. E Bom… Bem, inicialmente, quando ainda estava na barriga, ela parecia ser a personificação da minha má sorte. No entanto, quando a olhava só conseguia pensar em todas as coisas divertidas que queria fazer com ela, a minha primeira sobrinha e o mais novo mascote do nosso grupo.

– Claro que vou. – Acabei por responder. – E Jongdae, eu sei que você tem outras prioridades agora e entendo perfeitamente. Mas não pense, nem por um segundo, em nos deixar.

Ele sorriu, sem me responder. Me perguntei se deveria me preocupar, se deveria obrigá-lo a fazer promessas. Prometo nunca mais mentir ou omitir coisas dos meus membros. Prometo não dar ouvidos aos comentários maliciosos da internet. Prometo manter a cabeça erguida. Prometo nunca deixar o grupo, prometo nunca deixar Minseok hyung. Seria bobo da minha parte fazer algo assim? Seria. Mas eu meio que precisava de uma salvaguarda naquele momento, algo que me desse confiança, porque Jongdae não me transmitia muita.

No entanto, quando estava prestes a pedir-lhe que confirmasse, com todas as letras, que não estava pensando em fazer nenhuma loucura, ouvimos o som do alarme da porta sendo desativado e, logo a seguir, Areum entrou em casa.

Ela não reparou logo em mim mas, quando o fez, a tensão tornou-se quase palpável. Me levantei imediatamente para cumprimentá-la, bastante consciente de que Jongdae observaria as nossas interações bem de perto.

– Minseok! – Ela falou primeiro, diria que até parecia positivamente surpresa. – Não sabia que você estava aqui. – Presumi que os olhares que ela trocava rapidamente com Jongdae eram um aviso do gênero “conversamos mais tarde”. Mas a verdade é que podiam ser simplesmente um “por que você não me avisou que teríamos visitas?”.

– É, foi meio em cima da hora mesmo. Me deram folga, então resolvi aproveitar para fazer uma visita.

– Que bom que você veio. – Era dificílimo para mim dizer se ela estava dizendo aquilo só por educação, ou se era genuíno. Ela não tinha razões para não me querer ali, certo? Se sabia sobre os meus sentimentos, sabia também que não havia motivos para sentir ciúmes. – Eu já não aguentava mais Jongdae, ele estava louco para que você conhecesse a nossa Bom. – Areum acabou com as minhas dúvidas vindo até mim para me dar um abraço, o que me pegou completamente desprevenido. Não foi um abraço demorado. Mas foi o suficiente para eu sentir a tensão que pairava na sala dissipar-se.

– Eu também estava morrendo de vontade de conhecê-la, é claro que não deixaria de vir. – Ela sorriu e parecia sincera, o que me deixou aliviado. – E como você está? Está se recuperando bem?

– Estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar. – Areum respondeu ainda sorrindo. Ela parecia realmente bem, apesar de ter olheiras tão profundas quanto as de Jongdae. A privação de sono devia ser um detalhe irrelevante perante toda a alegria que Bom devia trazer para os dois. – E como anda a vida de militar? Muito puxada?

– Tenho trabalhado mais em musicais do que em defender a pátria, para ser sincero. – Eles riram e eu acompanhei. Ficamos em um silêncio um pouco constrangedor durante alguns segundos. Eu e Areum não tínhamos tema de conversa, estávamos apenas mantendo a educação. Felizmente eu tinha levado muitos presentes sobre os quais poderíamos comentar. – Trouxe um presente para você também. – Vi o olhar surpreso dela antes de me virar para pegar a sacola com o buquê.

– Para mim? Não precisava! – Estendi as flores com o meu melhor sorriso de “não foi nada”, era o presente mais simples que eu poderia dar, afinal. O que não havia como errar. – Margaridas e Malmequeres. – Areum engoliu em seco, o seu olhar intercalando entre mim, Jongdae e o buquê nas suas mãos. A expressão dela endureceu e eu senti Jongdae ficar apreensivo ao observar a cena. Me perguntei se tinha sido azarento ao ponto de oferecer flores que lhe causavam alergia.

– O que você disse? – Perguntei, confuso.

– Malmequer. – Ela respondeu, me encarando friamente. – É o nome desta flor amarela. – Foi a minha vez de arregalar os olhos, surpreso com o nome. Não fazia a menor ideia de quais eram os nomes, aceitei o arranjo porque eram bonitas e tinha confiado na escolha da florista. Mas entendia a reação dos dois. Malmequer era um nome auto explicativo, o presente soava como uma provocação.

– Eu não sabia. – Tentei me explicar. – A florista me disse que essas flores eram o símbolo da primavera, então achei adequadas já que Bom nasceu no início da estação e o nome dela_

– Não precisa se explicar, hyung. – Jongdae me interrompeu. Ele já não parecia nervoso, ao contrário de Areum. Não a julgava. Ela não me conhecia direito, provavelmente estava tentando tirar as suas próprias conclusões. Pela primeira vez me pus no seu lugar e pensei que aquela situação devia ser mais constrangedora para ela do que era para mim.

– Preciso sim. – Retruquei. – Areum, eu não quero o seu mal, muito menos o de Bom. Claro que não. Eu quero que sejamos amigos, nunca lhe presentearia com essas flores se soubesse que a deixaria desconfortável. Me desculpe. – Ela me encarou por breves segundos antes de responder, provavelmente tentando decidir se eu estava sendo sincero ou não.

– Está tudo bem. – Ela sorriu e aproximou as flores do rosto para cheirá-las. – Eu adoro margaridas. E é engraçado que você diga isso porque, se bem me lembro, um dos nomes populares dos malmequeres é sejamos-amigos.

– Assim parece até que a minha escolha foi inteligente.

– O que importa é a intenção, de qualquer forma. – Ela retrucou. – E eu tenho a certeza de que a sua intenção foi boa. Obrigada pelas flores, são lindas. Você vai ficar para jantar, não vai?

Naquele fim de tarde acabei ajudando Areum a preparar todo um banquete para nós três e os outros membros. Pensei que seria ótimo ter mais pessoas à minha volta, para evitar silêncios constrangedores. Mas, a verdade é que os meninos foram expulsos nos primeiros cinco minutos em que estavam na cozinha e, no fim, não precisei de nenhum deles para conversar com ela.

Descobri que Areum gostava muito de cozinhar e tinha um livro de receitas de família gigantesco, que ela prometeu me enviar fotos quando tivesse tempo. Ela era curiosa em relação a plantas no geral e, por isso, tinha uma pequena horta de temperos no terraço. Mesmo eu dizendo que não precisava, ela separou mudas para que eu levasse para casa e tivesse também a minha própria horta. Ela também me disse que adorava gatos e perguntou onde eu tinha adotado Tan para que, quando Bom estivesse maiorzinha, eles também pudessem adotar um.

A realização de que eu poderia conversar com ela sem problemas durante horas tinha um gosto agridoce.

Sinceramente, era complicado descrever tudo o que eu tinha sentido neste último ano. Tinha começado aquele percurso determinado a evitar qualquer interação com Areum. Por despeito; Por não saber se seria capaz de sentir alguma coisa boa por ela; Por não querer ver nos olhos dela o amor que eu também sentia por Jongdae. Até perceber que o romance deles não era passageiro. Havia um casamento sendo planeado e, se eu quisesse mantê-lo ao meu lado, mais valia começar a aceitá-la.

E então veio Bom.

Já tinha sido difícil bater o pé e dizer que permaneceríamos como nove após o casamento, mas as coisas tomaram um rumo diferente quando ele anunciou que seria pai. A nossa vontade foi respeitada, sim, mas porque a SM não teve escolha. Assim que Jongdae revelasse a sua carta, os responsáveis por controlar os danos causados estariam prontíssimos para anunciar a saída “voluntária” dele “depois de muita discussão”. O próprio Jongdae estava disposto a aceitar qualquer acordo para proteger a sua família, mas nós não aceitaríamos isso. Nós queríamos lutar por e com ele.

Jongdae era uma pessoa de sorte.

Tinha conseguido conquistar os seus sonhos com muito esforço, mas em relativamente pouco tempo; estava começando a formar uma família com a mulher que amava; e tinha oito irmãos que não largariam a sua mão por nada nesse mundo.

E eu também era uma pessoa de sorte.

Estava rodeado de pessoas que se preocupavam comigo; trabalhava com o que gostava e ao lado de pessoas que amava; o meu primeiro amor tinha durado quase dez anos e partido o meu coração em mil pedaços, mas eu ainda tinha uma vida inteira para reconstruí-lo.

E eu tinha a certeza de que seria esse o tempo que demoraria: uma vida inteira.

Porque eu era uma pessoa de sorte, sim.

Mas quem me dera não ser louco por Kim Jongdae.

“ _Eu sinto tantas, tantas saudades de você_

_Sei que não pode acontecer, mas queria te ver_

_Me desculpe por estragar o nosso amor com memórias_

_Me desculpe se nos separamos para nunca mais nos vermos_

_Eu provavelmente nunca serei capaz de esquecer_

_Todas as promessas que não consegui manter_ ”


End file.
